Revenge Gone Wrong
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: ThePerfectPrank Sequel...Forgive or forget? Right or Wrong? Secrets are coming out, secrets that should stay hidden..RLSB FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I'm Backkk! MWHUAA!

For all of you that enjoyed The Perfect Prank here is the sequel!

* * *

The fire crackled in the hearth, casting a warm red glow and radiating a cosy heat.

Two boys lay entwined on the rug in front, oblivious to the stares they were receiving and the cat calls simply bounced off them.

When they broke apart, flushed and grinning, Sirius stretched and turned to the delectably pink werewolf next to him.

"Wow." He murmured gently, "Fancy going upstairs?" He smirked in his playful, I'm-only-joking-unless-you-want-to way.

Remus smiled back but shook his head all the same and climbed onto a sofa, stifling a yawn.

"I think I've got carpet burn now Padfoot!" Remus said, pouting slightly.

Sirius grinned cheekily, "I know _exactly_ howto make it better…" He trailed off, rubbing Remus' leg suggestively.

"Eugh! Please! My virgin ears _do not _want to hear anymore!" James spoke up from besides Remus, clamping his hands over his ears.

Sirius turned to him and batted his eyelashes. "Virgin ears? Jamsie dearest, you know as well as I do that your ears are definitely _not _virgin, and neither are your eyes either." He added with a smirk and chuckled as all the colour drained from James' face.

"And that, Padfoot old friend, is definitely an experience I wish to never repeat!" James said slowly, wincing at the memory.

Remus smiled as he watched the two of them bicker, letting his gaze just linger on Sirius that moment too long.

It had been exactly eight days since they had fallen out completely, eight days since Remus thought they stood no chance and yet; here they were. Together.

" - your bed too James!" The last sentence caught Remus' attention and he turned to James with a puzzled frown.

James it seemed, had gone into shock. "M - my b - b - bed?" He stuttered. "R - really?" His voice had gone strangely high pitched and Sirius licked his lips.

"It was a choice of yours or Peter's. We chose yours." said Sirius with a straight face, the corners of his mouth starting to twitch.

"W - w - well w- why n-not Peter's?"

This time Remus spoke. "I prefer living without disease thank-you."

James it seemed, hadn't yet caught onto the joke itself and was humming softly to himself, rocking back and forwards, back and forwards, back and forwards, trying to rid himself of the information.

"And this one time, you were actually asleep next to us and then -" Sirius continued.

" - I'm going to be sick." James shouted as he ran from the room, incredibly green in the face.

Remus waited for Sirius to stop laughing and folded his arms.

"You do realise Sirius, that once Lily has told him it's a joke he will be after your blood." Remus finally said, a small smile curling his lips.

"Oh well, let him come." Sirius' eyes glittered. "So long as I've got you to protect me…"

Remus sat back on the sofa and snorted, "Why should I protect you? Give me one good reason…"

"Oh I can give you a _very _good reason right now…" Sirius climbed on top of Remus, slipping his hands inside the werewolf's shirt and was just about to kiss him when a cough caught their attention.

They both sighed and turned, "Yes Lily?" They asked in unison.

"Would you mind telling me why James is refusing to go to _his _bed?" She asked crossly, her eyes glinting.

Sirius rose an elegant eyebrow and returned to the task in hand: Kissing Remus.

Though Lily it seemed, would not be put of any such displays and she sat where she was, watching with great interest until they stopped.

She folded her arms and crossed her legs and after five minutes started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, you're still there." said Sirius a little flatly.

"Oh believe me Black, you certainly can't scare me away by simply kissing." She snapped back, her own eyes smiling.

"Simply kissing?" Sirius' grin grew wide and Remus caught the predatory look in his eyes.

Remus sighed before pushing Sirius off him and turned to Lily, without a second glance to where Sirius was sat glaring up at him.

"Sirius here, decided it would be funny to tell James that we'd - er -" Remus flushed pink, "_been _together next to him, when he was asleep in his bed." He finished with a scowl in Sirius' general direction.

Lily's expression cleared and her posture relaxed. "Is that all?" She finally asked, "You - er - haven't have you?" She cleared her throat in an embarrassed fashion.

"Of course we haven't!" Remus cried indignantly.

Unfortunately, Sirius chose that moment to speak. "That's what he thinks." He nodded towards Remus, winking.

And Lily took her queue.

"Pardon Sirius?" Remus asked, eyebrow raised, voice deadly quiet.

Sirius blushed and got to his feet. "I - er - I was only joking, I would _never _take advantage of you."

"That's better." Remus said coolly, ignoring the tension that had risen.

He yawned and stated walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed Sirius, coming?" He noticed Sirius' expression. "To _sleep _Padfoot! To sleep!"

(Break)

Remus lay that night as he had for the past week, eyes wide and mind full.

Every night, Sirius' stinging words would come back and float around his head, making him doubt his decision. Tears would spring to his eyes, tears that were soon wiped away.

As he lay, Sirius wrapped tightly around him, he would breathe in deeply and let himself relax at the familiar, comforting scent.

Then his eyes would snap open as a particular comment would float around his mind, ringing in the silence and he would find sleep impossible.

(Break)

When they were down at breakfast, Sirius glanced at the doors.

He tensed visibly, his fork pausing in mid air and his throat constricting. "Maria." He whispered harshly and Remus turned to him sharply.

"Sirius, when will you act normally around her?" He asked angrily.

"I don't see why I should. She nearly split us up Rem!" Sirius hissed back.

Remus rose an eyebrow. "Nearly being the operative word." He stated calmly though his insides were shaking.

They quickly dropped their argument, sensing dangerous waters.

James looked up at the sudden tension and grinned stupidly. "Revenge planned yet?" He asked through a mouthful of toast.

Remus grimaced at the sight and shook his head.

Sirius scowled besides him, "Mr goody two shoes here won't let me even hex her!"

Remus groaned. "Sirius, how many times have we been through this?" He turned to face Sirius. "I've got a bad feeling about you getting revenge. We've just to say got together… isn't it better not to risk _everything?"_

Sirius rose his eyebrows angrily, "What makes you think that it would mess us up?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Are you oblivious to just how tense we both get when _she's _mentioned?"

Sirius shrugged.

James bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

Sirius was so whipped.

"But you know… can't we at least _discuss _revenge? No harm in that." James asked, feeling like he was asking his parents for permission to go out.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Discuss. But _no _action until you've cleared it with me first -"

"Perfect." James grinned and dragged Sirius away before Remus had chance to reply.

Remus sighed and poured himself some coffee._Why did this seem like such a bad idea?_

_

* * *

_

Just to set the scene. The next update may not be for another month or so but I wanted to get this started! (Just to warn you all) 

I hope you all enjoy it and let me knwo what you'd like to see in it!

And if anyone has any ideas for revenge... let me know!

Review xD

And yeah it's a bit cliche isn't it? 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Remus groaned as he watched Sirius and James laugh and scribble something down.

He turned to Lily, "Is it just me or is letting them two plot revenge a _really _bad idea?"

She nodded and then smiled evilly.

Remus banged his head on the table wondering if he were the only sane one left before he got up and headed to the library, intending to read quietly whilst waiting for Sirius and James to calm down.

He walked into the library smiling to himself and taking a deep breath of the dusty library air. Sirius time had cut a huge chunk out of library time.

He picked a book at random, glancing briefly at the moody looking centaur before settling down in his favourite alcove.

He was sat absorbed in his book when he felt an intense stare resting on him.

Grimacing, he turned round thinking it was Sirius being an idiot as normal but he got the shock of his life when he realised it was infact John Abbot.

John was a very shy, well mannered boy that Remus often conversed with. John could hold an intelligent conversation for more than two seconds.

Remus smiled warmly and went back to his book.

Five minutes later he heard John head towards him. "Hey Remus, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you John. Yourself?" Remus replied delicately, putting his book down too.

John slid into the seat opposite him and looked thoughtful for moment, "Haven't seen you in here for a while."

Remus laughed slightly, "Sirius has been keeping me busy."

John laughed too, "How are things with boy wonder?"

Remus decided to ignore the hint of jealousy and instead replied, "Couldn't be better actually; Sirius certainly has a wild imagination." Remus waggled his eyebrows. "What about you and Shelia?"

"Oh. It's okay I suppose."

"Suppose?"

"She's a little clingy," John shrugged, "But things are great otherwise."

The smiled reassuringly at each other, well aware that they were both lying.

John noticed the book Remus was reading and the two were soon involved in a heated debate about centaurs.

So involved that they never noticed Sirius approach until he coughed nervously, wrapping a possessive arm around Remus' waist.

Remus waved goodbye and leant up against Sirius, kissing him lightly on the cheek before they started walking away. "Miss me?" he asked.

Sirius smiled, "Would I miss you?"

They carried on towards the Tower, Remus sighing contently, happy to let Sirius lead him.

Sirius glanced down at Remus, trying to forget the imagine of John and Remus sat with their heads close together. He pushed Remus into a very dark broom cupboard instead, proving to both of them that Remus was _his. _

****

.x0x.

The minute Remus stepped into the Common Room he was caught up in the middle of a 'huge' debate.

Peter was watching James and Sirius with a mildly amused expression.

Remus rolled his eyes and flopped into a chair, but was almost immediately attacked, "Rem! Tell James that my hair is much nicer than his!" Sirius pouted.

Remus sighed, "Sirius is right James; his hair is much nicer."

James' mouth fell open, "Well - well - well Sirius' hair is only nicer 'coz he's a pouf!"

Sirius winked at him, "But of course Jamsie darling."

"Hey! Only Lily's allowed to call me that," James tried pouting, unfortunately it made him look like a fish and Sirius wasted no time in telling him this.

Peter shook his head, laughing as James started chasing Sirius around the common room, knocking everything over and shouting random words at each other.

"They'll never grow up," Remus sighed, massaging his temples; a headache starting already. "I'm heading up to bed Peter; I'm knackered. Tell Sirius not to bother tonight."

Peter nodded mutely. Remus and Sirius had learnt that the best way to help Peter deal with their relationship was to just not mention it unless necessary.

Sirius, distracted by Remus walking up the stairs, screamed loudly when James finally dived on him.

Sirius smirked, looking up at his captive, "People might start getting the wrong idea about us-"

James instantly leapt of him as though burnt. "Don't think you can use that to your advantage all the time," he warned.

Sirius grinned.

James scowled.

****

.x0x.

Sirius slipped into the cool dorm and headed over to Remus' bed despite Peter's warnings.

He flopped down beside Remus, ignoring the glare he was getting. He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the canopy. "I've been thinking about James' dare. I did have some really horrible idea's lined up but I guess we owe him sort of." He took Remus' hand gently. "And I thought I should run them past you first."

"Like what?" Remus sounded more apprehensive than he liked.

"Tell McGonagall that he's in love with her every day until we finish school. Paint himself bright red for a month. Tell Moaning Myrtle he loves her. Convince Lily he's gay and he's had a threesome with us." Remus actually winced at this. Sirius pretended not t notice. "Paint himself _green _for a month. Loose a quidditch match. Kiss Sniv - er I mean _Snape. _Jump onto a cactus. Tell a centaur he's a half-breed. Get a tattoo. Ask Dumbledore if he's gay. Dress as a girl for a month -"

"I had an idea of my own actually if you want to hear it," Remus finally cut him off, some of the ideas getting too painful for his liking.

"Go on then."

Remus smirked marauder-ishly, "James streaks at a quidditch match."

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you!"

****

.x0x.

Remus and Sirius sank onto the bench opposite James wearing identical grins.

"You may remember our little bet and it's _terms -"_

James gulped.

"Well… after much debate we have agreed on your dare -"

Sirius grinned, "Streak at the next Quidditch match."

Peter snorted into his goblet and even Lily smirked.

James went deathly pale and he cleared his throat. "Streak?" He repeated faintly.

"Streak." Remus and Sirius nodded in unison.

"Shit," grumbled James to his porridge.

"Hope you have a cushioning charm on that broom of yours Potter."

"I hate you Sirius Black."

Sirius winked again, "I love you too Jamsie Poo."

"Shoot me now…"

****

.x0x.

Peter hurried down to the lake, determined to find Remus and Sirius.

"Guys?" He called out as he caught the blurred outline of them sat on a rock.

"Peter." Remus smiled but Sirius scowled; he hated a perfectly good snogging session being interrupted.

Peter clasped his hands together and sat down opposite them. "I've been talking to Lily and I want to apologise for what I said."

Now this caught Sirius' attention.

"I mean, if you to want to do _that _then its up to you. I mean-" he wrung his hands nervously. "I j - just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I'm glad that you two are my friends."

"Thank-you Peter," Remus smiled warmly and Sirius nodded, though his expression clearly said: _clear off. _

Peter did just that.

"Why the bloody hell did he have to tell us that at that very second."

Remus put a finger to Sirius' lips, "Shush you. Do you know how incredibly difficult Peter found that?"

Sirius shook his head, "And I suppose you do?"

Remus grinned, "Of course I do. I'm a werewolf after all."

****

.x0x.

"Remus! We've got some ideas!" Sirius waved him over and Remus took the piece of parchment as he slipped into a chair.

He rose an eyebrow, "Well, you can cross off that first one, I am _not _going to let you kill her."

Sirius shrugged, "It was worth a try."

"You cannot poison her, charm her, transfigure her permanently, send her to Azkaban, St Mungo's or banish her to the muggle word, neither can you glue any part of her body to any other part of her body, chop her tongue, fingers, toes, nose or legs off." Remus almost started laughing, "I won't let you feed her to the giant squid but if he really wants to, Peter can sleep with her. I'm sure that would probably scar her for life as it is."

Sirius frowned, glancing at the list, "But that only leaves this option left."

Remus nodded gravely. "Precisely."

* * *

**Bearing in mind what Remus said, What should the revenge be?**

**I have absolutely no idea what this fic is going to include, just a very short overview and no clue where it's going, so suggestions will be appreaciated!**

**Also, I re-read ThePerfectPrank and I was about ready to burn it. How incre****dibly badly written was it!? **

**Anyway... Review xD**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter Three

Remus sighed and patiently ducked out from under Sirius' arm giving him a warning look.

"So you'll practically shag him in the common room but he can't even hug you in the corridor?" James joked and Sirius pouted at him.

Remus sighed again and pointedly nodded towards the corner where, as if on cue, two Slytherins appeared.

Regulas and Snape.

Sirius' face immediately hardened and he turned to James and saying, "I don't know about you Jamsie darling but I can smell the unmistakeable stench of Slytherins."

His brother pointedly ignored him and went to walk past when Sirius turned, slamming Remus up against a wall.

"Sirius?" Remus questioned quietly.

Sirius gave him puppy eyes whilst James pretended to wretch.

Regulas turned round slowly, his eyebrows shooting into his hair. "My god Sirius. And I thought you could sink no lower."

Sirius, instead of replying, simply locked lips with an all too willing werewolf leaving James and Peter to deal with the outrage.

"Once he's finished with that - _thing - _let him know that Mother will be hearing about this," Regulas snapped, turning on his heel and stalking off with Snape in tow - who looked physically sick.

Remus waited until Regulas had disappeared and then pushed Sirius off him, scowling. "I warned you for a reason."

Sirius shrugged, "Oh I know. But I thought I might as well give Mother a heads up."

Remus frowned, "Well I'm not picking up the pieces when the howler comes through."

They started walking again, James and Peter listening intently to their conversation.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if she just went ahead and killed me this time; she was only stopping herself because she hoped I'd have children at least."

"No hope of that now, but I wouldn't let her kill you anyway." Remus said soothingly, placing a hand on the bottom of Sirius' back.

It always surprised Peter that Sirius was the one that needed comforting most of the time. He had always thought of Sirius as the strong one, of the one that would be in control but when he looked closely he could see that it was the other way round.

Sirius leant against Remus almost as if it was hurting him to walk, Remus simply took it in his stride showing no strain at almost carrying the animagus.

"How come hasn't your mum found out already?" James asked casually and Sirius stopped walking, turning round to look James in the eye.

"I told Regulas (well, threatened him really) that he couldn't tell her and that I would eventually. He gave me the terms that if he saw us kissing or anything of the like that _he'd_ tell her. As he put it; he prefers to keep his breakfast down," Sirius said lightly.

Remus squeezed him reassuringly, "Were you actually going to tell her?"

Sirius laughed, "Of course I was! Imagine the look on her face when I said those words, 'Mother, I'm gay and in love with a werewolf.' I'm sure that would've gone down so well." He laughed again, the only sound echoing of the stone walls.

"I'm not quite sure how to tell my parents," Remus began slowly. "I mean, I don't want them to just walk in on us one day. _That _would be embarrassing." He shuddered slightly.

"Just don't tell them yet. You still want to move in with me? Well we'll just invite them round for dinner one day; tell them together."

Remus nodded mutely, "I - I'd like that and of course I still want to move in with you."

"Even if it turns out I'm secretly a vampire that's lusting for your blood?"

Remus grinned, "Werewolf and Vampire. Aren't we meant to be enemies or something?"

"Good thing I'm not then."

"I'd still love you even if you were."

"Good. I'll remind you of that in a couple of months when Snape attacks me in the middle of the night with his fangs and -"

"Dumbledore wouldn't really let a vampire into school would he?" squeaked Peter, his voice slightly higher than normal.

Remus rolled his eyes, about to say 'Of course not' but Sirius beat him to it, "He let a werewolf in didn't he?"

Peter eyed Remus nervously, "Yeah, but Moony is only dangerous one night a month. A vampire however -"

Remus laughed darkly, turned round and pushed Peter up against a wall in one fluid movement, his eyes turning a strong gold and his face becoming threatening. Peter's feet stayed a foot above the ground and Remus growled, "This scary enough for you?"

Peter paled and Remus set him down, hiding a smirk. "I'm dangerous all the time Peter, I just have very good control. A lot of vampires do too. If a vampire had particularly good control then there's no reason why Dumbledore couldn't allow them into school. I'm a monster, I thirst for human blood, I could hurt people. He still let me in."

Sirius gave him a wary look, "I never knew you could do that."

"I thought you said he got rough with you?" James smirked from behind his hand.

"You two have been talking about me _again_?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Of course not, just about our sex life."

Remus glared at him, "So you were telling James that I'm on top practically every time?"

James held his laughter very well, "No, Sirius never mentioned that strangely enough."

"You don't strike me as a top kinda guy actually." Peter was giggling too.

"Oh I'm not," Reus spoke as though they were merely talking about the weather, "But Moony loves control and when you've got Sirius doing - ah - certain _things _to you, well, it's pretty hard to keep control."

Sirius smirked again, "That's not the only thing that's hard." He winked at Remus who flushed and James pretended to gag.

"Remember that conversation we had a _long _time ago about you making innuendo's?"

Sirius just smiled charmingly at James, "I _could _make an innuendo about _that. _But I won't."

James grumbled and Remus pulled Sirius along, shooting side glances at his _boyfriend _every few moments.

After five minutes, his nose wrinkled. "Do I have to call you my boyfriend?"

Sirius returned to him, face shocked, "Yeah! Unless… unless you're trying to break up with me?" he added in a small voice.

Remus smiled reassuringly, "Course I'm not breaking up with you. It's just… boyfriend sounds quite pathetic really."

James snorted behind him, Peter glanced at him and Remus glared at the pair of them.

"Well what do you want to call us?"

"Well… Lovers is too… like it's an affair. Partners is too… old. I don't know, how about just friends?"

Sirius rose an elegant eyebrow, "Why 'just' friends? I mean, I certainly don't do what we do with Pete or Jamie."

"I _know. _Neither do I actually, it's just … I don't like saying boyfriend, it sounds too teenage-girly." Remus pouted and Sirius sighed.

"What about… mates or something?" They all knew he didn't mean the friendly sort of mates.

James and Peter were suddenly feeling incredibly awkward and out of place.

Remus laughed, "I'd have to mark you for that."

"You can do that?"

Remus nodded.

"I thought that happened the first time you slept with someone?" Peter was frowning now, recalling a particular book he'd read.

Remus laughed again. "Total myth. I mate with who I want to mate with. Just a simple mark on their neck really."

He carried on walking, telling Sirius that he'd take boyfriend over mate any day.

****

.x0x.

Remus was reading through the revenge list yet again when James plucked it from his hands and set it down, suddenly nervous. "Look Remus, the other day Sirius and I had a fantastic idea when we were thinking up revenge tactics." He flattened his hair nervously and allowed Remus to pass through several states of panic.

"What was this idea?" Remus eventually asked, his voice calm but his flight instinct kicking in.

James smiled shyly, suddenly wishing he had forced Sirius to do this. "I thought we could all get tattoo's."

Remus hesitated, "…pardon?"

James sighed, glad that Remus wasn't screaming yet. "Tattoo's Remus. You know with needles and stuff. I thought we could make a Marauder's coat of arms or something with a dog, rat, wolf and stag on. And then put spells on it so we can call each other in an emergency." Remus, James noted, looked slightly impressed.

"It's not actually a bad idea that James. I suppose it could work but…" He trailed off thoughtfully, "But I don't know how you could do that spell…"

"We'd figure it out; we did become animagi after all. Will you consider it anyway?"

Remus nodded slowly, "Yes… it would be nice to know when my friends need me and it would help calm Moony I think."

James smiled, "Thank-you Remus. I know Sirius loves the idea."

****

.x0x.

Remus sighed, pushing his hair out of his face and allowing the headache to dull his mind.

Since Sirius had brought up the subject of mates, Remus could think of nothing else and the wolf it seemed, loved the idea.

Growling to himself, he tried to read again but the throbbing counteracted his concentration.

He gave up and sat back, his gaze landing on Maria.

Frowning, he realised that she was deep in conversation with Peter of all people and he wondered briefly, if Peter had taken him seriously before.

But even Peter wasn't that stupid.

Was he?

Shaking his head, he turned back to James and Sirius, ducking just in time as James lobbed his chess pieces at Sirius.

"LILY'S HAIR IS NOT ON FIRE! TAKE IT BACK!" James yelled angrily whilst Sirius attempted to hide behind Remus.

Remus suddenly felt the top of his trousers being pulled open and turned abruptly towards Sirius who was glaring at James evilly, "Take one more step and I'll put my hand down there." Remus flushed heavily, much to the amusement of people that had gathered to watch.

James' eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

Sirius grinned, "Just try me..."

James lifted his foot up slightly and Sirius slipped his hand just inside the hem, his expression never changing.

James looked panicked but confident Remus wouldn't allow that sort of thing to happen and so he took that fatal step forward.

Sirius' hand immediately plunged downwards.

Remus gasped. "Bloody hell Sirius," He said through gritted teeth. "Your hands are cold."

A few around them laughed. James however, went extremely pale and he almost fainted, clutching his face. "You have _scarred _me Sirius Black! _Scarred _me! My eyes are burning!" He grumbled as he fell back onto the sofa.

Sirius grinned again, "Can't deny you didn't like it though can you?"

James said nothing but sent Sirius a look that said quite clearly, '_You just wait.'_

Remus calmly removed Sirius' hand, also glowering at the animagus, his cheeks practically burning. "You let me!" Sirius said indignantly.

Remus scoffed, "I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

Sirius smirked, "I can't help that I'm totally addicted to you can I?"

A few girls awed whilst many of the boys made very disgusted noises. Sirius attempted to carry Remus bridal style but after a few pointed glares he gave up and allowed Remus to lift him instead.

"I feel like such a girl," he muttered, clinging on to Remus' neck.

"But you are my dear, do I need to remind you what part you play?"

Sirius buried is head in Remus' chest, "I hate you."

Remus smiled down at him cheerfully, "Don't worry. The feeling's quite mutual."

****

.x0x.

"So… has James mentioned the tattoos?" Sirius whispered as his hand slid up Remus' thigh.

The scratching of Remus' quill paused and he glared at the hand on his thigh but made no move to shift it. He pointedly ignored the question.

Sirius moved his hand a little higher, delighted when Remus squeaked and McGonagall's eyes zoned in on them.

"Mr Black please stop molesting your fellow student," was called across the room but Sirius merely grinned charmingly.

"Molesting? My dear Minnie, he _wants _it. So technically, it's _not _molestation."

Remus attempted to hide his burning face.

Sirius glanced at him, the grin never slipping off his face.

McGonagall sighed, a long suffering sigh, "Mr Black, as I now ask you every single lesson, _please keep all public displays to your common room at the very least."_

Sirius winked, "And as I say back every single lesson, we most certainly will."

Remus, by now, was close to banging his head on the table and was refraining himself with great difficultly.

"Do you _have _to be so bloody embarrassing Sirius?"

Sirius' grin widened yet again, "But of course my dearie."

****

.x0x.

Sirius watched as _his _Remus laughed along with John, the pair of them once again absorbed in conversation.

Jaw clenched, he made his way towards them. He took the seat next to Remus, kissing the werewolf on the cheek mid sentence.

Remus stopped talking and turned to look at him, "Sirius Black in the _library?" _He joked but noticed Sirius' hard expression.

"What? Am I not allowed to sit with my boyfriend now?" Sirius pouted and received a slap on the arm off Remus.

"I've told you before I don't like that word," Remus mentioned conversationally before turning back to a much amused John and picking up where he'd left off.

Sirius crossed his arms and slumped in his chair, scowling.

Out the corner of his eye he saw a shadow flicker between two bookcases, his attention captured he turned towards it.

He decided it was nothing dangerous otherwise Remus would have alerted him but it was someone that didn't interest Remus personally.

He got up cautiously, and padded softly over to the shadow, wishing he could transform.

As he got closer he could see the outline of somebody trying to reach the top shelf.

Sirius cleared his throat, smirking. He always enjoyed scaring people…

The person swung round and the smirk dropped off Sirius' face, "You."

"Me." She didn't smile.

Am glad to say I have a basic idea of where this story is leading; I've actully wrote the next two chapters as I got a good idea that has nothing to do with the main story line.

Moving on from that, I wonder what you all think about them becoming 'mates'. I have a basic idea of what that could lead to (and not the obvious) but I want to know what your reactions woud be like first, so if you could let me know...

Review xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sirius leant casually against a book shelf, a cruel smirk played along his mouth as he eyed Maria with distaste. He had blocked her only escape and her eyes darted around nervously.

"You should be grateful Remus is only over there…" The threat in his voice was obvious and he didn't need to say why.

"What do you want Sirius?" asked Maria, ignoring his comment.

"Hmm… now what could _I _possibly want from _you_?" he stood up straight, his hands falling to his side. His voice was quiet but every syllable dripped with pure hatred.

She took an automatic step back, "I'm sorry about before… it was just a misunderstanding -"

Sirius chuckled darkly, "Save it for somebody that actually cares. Remus may be willing to move on but me, well-" his eyes glinted, "well I'm just not."

She gulped, her heart starting to speed up, "Just hear me out -"

"Why? Why on earth should I listen to _you?__"_He took a step forward and she stepped back again, not quite sure what mood he was in.

Her eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare -"

"Just try me," he snarled back.

"I didn't mean for you two to fall out like that -" she began, her voice almost pleading.

"Don't try that on with me! What did you think would happen?! Remus would ask you to kindly join us in a threesome or something!" he laughed dryly again, pleased that he was terrifying her.

"I didn't know he'd see us," she whispered sadly, "If I'd known then I wouldn't have done it."

He glared at her, his eyes icy cool, "You little liar. You wanted me and him to split up! Admit it!"

She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Clenching her hands in a bid to stop shaking, she reluctantly met his gaze, "You're not meant to be with him, you were never meant to be with him…"

"Get a life Maria!" Sirius snapped, "You've stalked me for long enough, why can't you understand that it's never going to happen between us?! I _love _Remus for godsake!"

Tears filled her eyes but she didn't drop her gaze, "I don't _stalk _you. But I am sorry-"

He lifted an eyebrow, "Sorry? Darling, you don't know the meaning of the word. You're only sorry that him and I didn't split up." He took a step forward again and she stepped back, panic flaring as her back hit the wall.

"What are you going to do to me?" Her eyes were wide and Sirius smirked again.

"What makes you think I'm going to do _anything?__"_

She licked her lips, her eyes wide still, "Let me go or I'll scream," she warned.

Sirius laughed again, "I'm not even near you Maria. You know you owe me, you know _it. _You know you shouldn't have done it and now, now you're petrified of me because you _know _quite frankly, that I _deserve _revenge." He slid his wand out of his pocket and held it in front of his eyes, spinning it between his fingertips.

Maria pressed herself further against the wall, eyeing the wand with trepidation. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she found she couldn't speak.

"Scared Maria? Scared that I'll hurt you? Scared of _me?__"_He taunted her, his nerves and temper having reached breaking point after being concealed for so long when all he longed to do was to hurt her back…

She almost squeaked, her eyes still trained upon the wand that was now pointed loosely in her direction.

After tense seconds passed, he lowered his wand slowly, shaking his head, "You've obsessed about me for seven years or so and you _still _think I'd hurt a girl?"

She let out a sigh of relief, "N-no Sirius."

He took a calming breath himself, trying to regain control before he did something he'd regret.

"Sirius?" A small hand was placed on his shoulder and Sirius turned to smile lightly at Remus, missing the hard edge in Remus' eyes. Remus' gaze fell on Maria and his jaw clenched. "Leave it. It's not worth it."

With a strength that surprised her, Remus pulled Sirius roughly away, throwing her an apologetic glance as he did so. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Sirius?" He whispered harshly once they were out of earshot.

"I was having a delightful conversation with her."

Remus sighed heavily, "I've already told you that on no account can you cause her bodily harm."

"I wasn't going to!" Sirius insisted, "I was simply scaring the living daylights out of her."

"Well I'd appreciate it if you didn't corner her in dark places; you know what you and self control are like."

Sirius had the decency to hang his head, "I _wouldn__'__t! _And even if I did; she deserves it," he said aggressively.

Remus rubbed his temples, eyes closed he spoke very calmly, "I don't care what she did or nearly did Sirius, you _do not _on any account harm her mentally or physically again because if you do then I will personally throw you off the Astronomy Tower, am I understood?"

Remus reopened his eyes, meeting the shock in Sirius' own, "Why the hell are you so defensive of her all of a sudden?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "I simply have a conscience unlike some people I could name."

Sirius slung his arms around the werewolf's waist, "Don't be like that Rem, I just want to see her crash and burn."

Remus relaxed against Sirius, his eyes closed against the solid chest, "So do I Sirius, but think before you act if for my sake only."

Sirius sighed, resting his chin on Remus' head, "Fine. But only for you."

"Good."

**.x0x.**

Scurrying down the corridor, Peter halted to a stop when he heard sobbing. Nervously going round the corner, he found Maria slouched on the floor.

Mentally telling himself to never mention this to James, he crouched down next to her, "Are you alright?"

She looked up at his voice and nodded.

He sighed, "No your not. Tell me, what happened?"

Between sobs, she managed to choke out what had happened and Peter found himself suddenly angry at Sirius; a first in just under six years.

"Remus will sort him out." Peter reassured her, trying to sound convincing but not very convinced himself.

"I doubt it." She sniffed, "It wasn't just Sirius I hurt."

Peter patted her on the shoulder, smiling despite himself, "Yes, but Remus knows the boundaries better than they do themselves."

**.x0x.**

"Oi! Where's Wormtail?" James asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. Remus and Sirius shrugged in unison; Remus busy reading and Sirius picking at a hole in the couch. James sighed and scrumpled up a wrapper. With precise aim he threw it at them, "What's wrong with you two?"

Remus' hand shot out and caught the paper mid air, throwing it roughly back at James and muttering "Nothing." without even looking up.

James pulled his knees up to his chest, not at all surprised at Remus' reflexes. "Yes there is. What's happened now?"

Sirius shrugged again.

Remus snapped his book shut, "_I__'__m _trying to catch up on all the work Sirius has made me forget and _he-__"_ he jabbed his thumb at Sirius,"is sulking because I won't let him murder Maria."

James laughed slightly, "Tough luck mate but good job on distracting Remus!" Over the years it had turned into a game to see who could successfully distract Remus the most times thru-ought the year. Sirius had always won.

Sirius' mouth twitched slightly but other than that he refused to acknowledge James.

"So where's Peter then?" James asked again.

"-We-don't-know-." Remus growled through gritted teeth.

James' eyebrows flew into his hair, "No need to be so tetchy Remus!" Said werewolf replied with a two fingered salute. James gasped and turned to Sirius, "Have you being teaching our prefect how to swear?"

Sirius didn't respond yet again; determined to keep on sulking.

"I thought we could maybe go and see about the tattoo's tonight; the price and everything," James suggested lightly and Sirius raised his chin slightly.

"Not for me thanks. You lot can go but I'm not feeling too good. Moony isn't happy at the moment," replied Remus.

"Fair enough."

James started humming to himself, waiting for Sirius to reply.

Five minutes passed…

Ten minutes passed…

Fifteen minutes…

"For godsake Sirius Black! Will you talk to me for crying out loud!" James jumped at Remus' outburst; he hadn't noticed that Remus was trying to talk to Sirius.

Sirius glared at said werewolf, "No."

"Do you like sleeping in my bed?" Sirius nodded slowly. "Then either talk to me or you're permanently banned from it." It was the forced calm that caught James' attention. "God you don't half act like a spoilt pureblood at times."

Sirius stiffened, "Look Remus, I don't like being told what to do -"

"Well somebody has to keep you in line -"

"And what makes you think that's you?" Sirius snarled.

James bit his lip; he didn't want his friends to fall out again.

"We've had this discussion before -"

"Don't care." Sirius said stubbornly, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

Only James seemed to see how close Remus was to snapping.

Remus shoved his book crossly into his bag, throwing it over his shoulder; missing Sirius' face by inches, "Fine. Just - fine! You do what you like Sirius Black and don't come running to me when you end up in serious trouble!"

He stomped up to the dorm, casting dark looks at Sirius every few seconds.

"… shit," Sirius mumbled into his hands, minutes after the dorm slammed shut.

"Pretty much," James patted him cheerfully on the back. "Come in to Hogsmede with me; give him chance to calm down."

Sirius nodded, "I keep pushing him don't I?"

"Yeah… But he loves you too much to ever seriously break up with you or anything…"

Sirius looked up, horrified, "He might _break up _with me?"

James slapped himself mentally, "No… No I didn't- Just forget I said anything. Lets go now, stuff Peter wherever he is."

Sirius nodded eagerly, desperate to distract himself. "Lets go."

**.x0x.**

Remus sighed, swallowed the tablets and lay down on his bed, picking up the paper that James had thrown away. Trying to ignore the uneasiness in his stomach, he started to read…

**.x0x.**

James and Sirius emerged in the dark street, their eyes adjusting to the gloom.

"I don't like this," whispered James. The normally bustling shops were shut and the entire street was deserted; even the pub looked empty. "Maybe we should go…"

"Stop being such a wuss Potter, we'll get a drink first…" Sirius ordered, tripping slightly as he pushed James towards the Three Broomsticks under the cloak.

**.x0x.**

"Hi Peter," Remus muttered when said rat sauntered into the room.

"Hi Moony.. Hogsmede raid?" he guessed shrewdly.

Remus nodded, stifling a yawn. He turned a page and his eyes fell on one piece in particular, scanning the text quickly, panic began to build in his chest.

His blood ran cold and he leapt of the bed, grabbing his wand and swearing loudly.

"Fuck!"

**.x0x.**

"I really don't like this," James muttered again.

"Shut up and move!"

**.x0x.**

Ignoring Peter's bewildered look, he sprinted down into the common room, wrenching the portrait door open and apologising to Lily whom he knocked over.

**.x0x.**

"Sirius…"

"-Shut-up-now-"

**.x0x.**

He raced flat out down the tunnel, covering the distance within seconds.

He crept silently and quickly through the store, bursting onto the dark street, his keen senses picking up his friends…

**.x0x.**

As Sirius lifted a hand to open the door into the pub he was pushed up against an alley wall by a golden blur, a hand clamping his mouth shut.

Fidgeting desperately a harsh voice whispered "Stop it."

Recognising the voice, Sirius fell still, just in time to see three large cloaked figures leaving the pub.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he pressed himself further against the wall.

_So the rumours were true__…_

The three figures glided towards the end of the street where they settled down on a low wall, the middle one apparently sweeping the street though his hood threw too much shadow upon his face for Sirius to be certain.

Remus let them go, his breathing strained as he fought with the wolf.

"Rem…?" Sirius touched his arm gently.

"Almost… almost too late," Remus said.

"Who were they?" James asked, unsure.

"Surely you've heard the whispers of the Dark Lord?"

Understanding dawned on James, "_That__'__s _him!?"

Remus nodded gravely, his eyes flickering between warm amber and solid gold.

Sirius was watching him carefully, curious even. "How did you know?"

"I've been following him in the paper; I think it's what's making Moony anxious. He attacked not far from here today and he has a habit of calling off into towns after his work is done."

"I thought those attacks were anonymous though…" James said slowly.

Remus nodded briefly, "The Ministry is trying to hold off the inevitable mass panic; but it's Voldemort alright."

Sirius was staring into the darkness, his eyes miles away, "Bella joined him." he said quietly, "That's why I left this summer; my mother wanted me to join and I wouldn't."

Remus squeezed his shoulder tightly, "Now how do we get back?"

"Back the way we came?" James spoke as though it were obvious.

But Remus shook his head, "No. They'll see the door open and follow. Leading death eaters into the school? _Not _a good idea."

Silence descended upon the three boys.

"How did you get here so quickly anyway?" Sirius whispered, slipping an arm round Remus' waist.

Remus glanced at him sceptically, "How many time do we have to go through this? I'm a werewolf Sirius, a _werewolf.__"_

Sirius smiled slightly and allowed Remus to check to see if the Death Eaters were still around.

Remus' breathing got heavier again and he leant against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut. "Moony… kill." He muttered as an explanation.

James shot a confused look to Sirius.

"I _think _he means that Moony wants to protect his pack. Am I right?" Sirius explained carefully.

Remus merely nodded in reply. The wolf was gaining too much control for his liking…

"Remus… Remus… is there any chance you might transform?" James slapped him lightly on the cheek.

Remus' eyes snapped open, the strong gold shocking them all temporarily. He shook his head tightly. "Full moon… only."

Silence fell again as they all contemplated different ways of escape.

A slow snarl started to escape Remus' mouth; low and guttural.

The dog within Sirius immediately bared it's neck in submission. "Rem…? Remus are you okay?" Sirius touched him lightly on the arm.

Remus bit his lip sharply and the sound disappeared, "I'm loosing control…" he whispered angrily, "The wolf… I can't… don't let me…"

Sirius pulled him into a close hug, "We won't, don't worry."

James, whom had been staring down the back of the alley turned back to them, "Don't the woods lead round the back of Honeyduke's? We could always go in the back way."

Remus eyed the death eaters again.

"We could always fight." Sirius shrugged, brandishing his wand viciously.

Remus laughed shortly, "I am _not _letting you get torn to pieces. As much as the wolf would love to kill those _bastards_; not a chance. James, I'm with you. You two transform; we can go faster and your scent will be harder to track."

"… our scent?"

Remus looked at James as though he were dumb, "Everybody has an individual scent. If Voldemort can smell that or he has a w - werewolf with him; he'll be able to track it."

"What about your scent?" Sirius asked softly.

"If we do get tracked I can lead them away from you two," Remus shrugged as though it were simple, "We may have to but I suggest we go _now_."

Without waiting for a reply, he pulled away from Sirius and disappeared into the woods.

Very soon a dog and stag were chasing after him, trying to keep up as they ran full pelt through the forest; just to say missing fallen trunks and heavy stones.

Remus came to a halt in the middle of a clearing, his breathing even and calm.

Sirius turned back, panting hysterically, "How - on earth - can you - do that and - not even - be out - of breath?"

Remus smiled, "Magic."

"Now what do we do? Wait or attack?" James was holding his own wand with fierce determination.

"We are _not _attacking." Remus growled back, massaging his head slightly. The wolf was pacing up and down, growling it's displeasure at being kept at bay. "What _are_ we going to do?" Remus, Sirius noted, sounded slightly hysterical.

Sirius pulled Remus against him, "You'll be fine Rem -"

Remus snorted, cutting Sirius off. "It's not me I'm worried about. I _know _I'll be fine. You two however…"

"Well are we breaking in or what?" James asked impatiently.

"No! That was a bad idea. They would notice that too…" Remus waved his hand impatiently. "What we need is a distraction…" he trailed off, realising what he had to do. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." They both replied instantly.

"I want you to promise that when I give the signal, you'll go straight back to Hogwarts with no stops until you're back in the Common Room."

Sirius hesitated, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to cause a distraction." Remus replied vaguely.

"No… not without me. I'm not leaving you Rem!" Sirius insisted angrily.

Remus pulled away from Sirius, glaring up at the taller boy, "I'm trying to save your life Sirius Black. The least you could do is co-operate."

James made his decision, "Listen to him for once Sirius."

Sirius' head snapped towards him, "So you don't mind offering him up for bait?"

"He's a werewolf Sirius; he can take care of himself," James said uneasily, not entirely sure about leaving his best friend behind…

"Thank-you James! Sirius please do as your told. I promise I'll come back to you…"

Sirius shook his head stubbornly, "No…"

Remus pressed his lips against Sirius', breathing heavily he pulled away, "The wolf is gaining control Sirius… I need you two out of the way just in case… Please, please do this for me -"

"No."

Sighing, Remus turned to look at James, "Bound and gag him if you have to but we have to act _now _before they get suspicious; I'm not quite sure what powers this '_Voldemort' _possess."

Stalking out of the clearing, he crept as no more than a shadow to the alley besides Honeyduke's. Peering round the corner, he saw the three figures deep in conversation and his heart started pounding.

He watched as Sirius and James disappeared under the cloak. "Wait by the door until their backs are turned then run, don't stop just run, am I understood?"

"Yes."

"…yes."

"Good. And Sirius? … I love you."

He turned back to the street, the metallic taste of blood already stinging his mouth.

* * *

Like I said... nothing to do with the main plot but a good way to introduce an idea...

Good news is I know roughly what is going to happen to Maria but is there anything in paticular anybody wants to see?

Review xD


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

But Sirius grabbed his arm again, "Remus there's no fucking way you're doing this…"

Remus snapped round to face him, "Yes there is!"

"No!… Look, just listen to James at least, he's got a better plan!"

Remus glared at the pair of them, "Fine. But hurry up."

"Well… We just walk straight across the street and into the pub…"

"What?! Are you suicidal!?" Remus yelped, Sirius quickly grabbing his hand to calm him.

James rolled his eyes, "If they've already killed once tonight -"

"They aren't bloody vampires James," Remus growled.

"- then they won't want to again in case the raise more suspicion _and _we're students. Murdering three school students when trying to stay low? _Not _a good idea."

Sirius murmured, "I must remember that…," under his breath.

Remus shook his head firmly, "If he knows what I am, he wouldn't even hesitate! I'm not putting you two in that sort of danger, _especially _you Sirius."

"And I'm not letting you put yourself in danger," retorted Sirius.

"Do you honestly think we'd just leave you here?" James lifted an eyebrow, "Did you really think we would?"

Remus grumbled.

Sirius squeezed his hand reassuringly, "If you do this for me, I'll let you do what you wanted to the other night."

Remus flushed pink and James turned away, wincing slightly.

But Remus shook his head, cheeks flushing magenta, "It's not worth putting you two in danger for."

Sirius kissed him lightly, "Please Rem…"

Remus extracted himself from Sirius' grip, "No."

"Look, if they attack, me and idiot number one here will transform and you can lead us into the woods again, how's that sound then?" Sirius all but pleaded, pouting as he spoke.

James, having turned back to the conversation, nodded hurriedly in agreement.

"It's still not a good idea…"

"I'll let you call us what you want, lovers, boyfriends, partners, mates… you can choose! Just please don't make me leave you here…"

"Fine," Remus snapped, "Fine. We'll do it your way. If anything happens…"

But Sirius wasn't listening and he grabbed Remus' hand instead. With Remus in the middle, Sirius and James shared a look before they stepped out of the shadows.

Heart pounding, Remus sank into Sirius, forcing his head away from the strangers.

Each step echoed…

Each breath screamed…

Every movement dragged…

The minutes seemed to turn into hours as they hurried across the street...

Trying very hard not to run the last few meters, they made it to the door where Remus gratefully seized the handle and pushed it open roughly, ushering his friends inside before snapping it close behind him.

"Told you," Sirius muttered in his ear as James hurried to get drinks.

Sliding into a booth, Sirius pulled Remus in beside him.

"James only went on his own because Rosmerta fancies me," Sirius said smugly, almost purring like a cat.

Remus whacked him on the arm, "Should I be worried?"

Sirius pretended to think about it, "…Well…No. For starters she isn't called Remus Lupin, isn't a werewolf as far as I know and she hasn't got a d-"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Thank-you Sirius, that'll do."

Sirius smirked back at him as a slightly pink James sauntered over, clutching three bottles of Firewhiskey.

"- excuse me?" Remus said, holding up his bottle.

"Sorry Moony, I er - I got distracted."

Sirius started sniggering.

Remus whacked him again.

"Sorry Rem," Sirius replied automatically but he didn't stop.

Remus edged away slightly from Sirius, the wolf still clawing to mark him…

"Anyway -" said James, pointedly glaring at Sirius and casting around for a change of subject, "What do I have to call you now?"

Remus glanced sideways at Sirius, praying to god that Sirius wouldn't say -

"Mates of course," Sirius winked.

Remus huffed into the corner, "No, we're just lovers."

James gave Sirius a look, a look which Remus missed…

…he could hear the wolf whispering again, telling him to, pushing him, twisting him…

He shivered and shook his head to rid it off the voice. Shivering again, he he tuned back into the conversation.

"I think it should have all four animals on it…" Sirius was saying.

James shook his head, "It should be a full moon with all our initials…"

"No. I don't think Remus would appreciate the full moon burnt into his skin somehow…"

Remus gulped, "- burnt?"

James nodded, "The tattooists make a branding iron of sorts with the design you want and then press it into your skin, use a bit of magic and then -" He waved his hand eccentrically "- then you're done."

Remus' eyes went wide, "… branding?"

Sirius pressed Remus against his side, "Yeah… I thought you knew that…?"

Remus shook his head, "…Can we just forget this whole tattoo thing please? I really, really, really don't want to be branded any more than I have to be."

"It's not painful if that's what you're getting at-" James started saying but Sirius started talking over him.

"What do you mean 'any more than you have to'? Remus?"

"Just forget it, it doesn't matter." Sirius chose that moment to bend his head forward slightly to mutter in his ear and Remus had a perfect view of his collarbone.

His mouth watered as the wolf rose steadily inside him…

"Fuck off," he muttered under his breath.

"D-did you just tell me to 'fuck off'?" Sirius asked, astounded, Remus never really swore.

"Er - no actually, I was talking to Moony…" Remus mumbled feeling embarrassed.

Sirius' scent was starting to intoxicate him again, it was all around him, under him, over him, in front, behind, everywhere… and he could feel control slipping…

He stood up abruptly. "Lets go… - I'll wait outside -" He called as he stumbled from the pub.

The strangers, he noted briefly, had gone.

Taking a deep breath, he leant against a wall. The cool night air was starting to un-fog his brain and the sensible Remus was back. _This needed to end…_

"- then caption them _SLUT! _in multicoloured, flashing letters?" James was telling Sirius whom nodded enthusiastically.

Without waiting for them to reach him, Remus started walking back to school, trying to keep a good distance from Sirius.

**.x0x.**

Slipping out of the witch, Remus grabbed Sirius elbow, "I need to talk to you."

Whispering goodbye to James, Remus led the way to the Room Of Requirement with a heavy heart; _this wasn't going to be easy…_

Once inside, Remus indicated Sirius should sit down whilst he himself started pacing. Leaning back with his hands behind his head, Sirius watched him for a while.

The minutes ticked by as Remus tried to build on his courage.

"Remus… sit down please."

But Remus shook his head, clenching his hands tightly. He paused though, and turned towards Sirius, his face ashen, "I -" Then stopped.

"Come on Rem, it can't be that bad, just spit it out and then we can sh-"

"No… Sirius. No. No more shagging, no more kissing, no more _anything. _It's -it's got to stop… it's getting too difficult… too bad…"

The smirk slid off Sirius' face, "What's got to stop Rem?" he asked quietly.

"This - this _thing! _Whatever we are, _it's got to stop Sirius!" _Remus cried, his knuckles turning white.

"…Pardon?"

"Well this could be going better…" Remus muttered, more to himself before replying, "Look… Basically… I'm breaking up with you."

**.x0x.**

"So how did it go? You took ages!" Peter asked when James sauntered back into the dorm.

After recounting his evening in an excitable tone, James turned serious, "Remus is talking to him now…"

Peter's mouth fell open, "He's not going to…"

"I don't think Remus would…"

"But he's been distant and everything lately…"

"Hmm. Poor Sirius…"

"Poor us you mean! We're going to have to deal with the heartbreak James…"

Two loud, exasperated sighs filled the dorm.

**.x0x.**

Sirius said nothing.

He got up very slowly, shock barely registering on his face.

He walked over to the door, going to wrench it back but found it locked.

"Open the door Remus." He said calmly.

"Why?"

"So I can throw myself off the Astronomy tower."

"No… We need to talk about this…"

"You've just dumped me! What more is there to talk about!"

"Our friendship maybe?!" Remus tried to keep clam, tried not to let memories of Sirius screaming at him surface…

"What friendship!? Our entire relationship has been screwed up!"

"As cliché as this sounds; I want us to be friends. I don't think I could live without you…" Remus trailed off sadly.

"So why finish me then!? Am I just some game Remus? You can't just keep playing me…" Sirius moved away from the door, perching on the sofa instead, arms folded crossly.

Remus didn't reply; the wolf was fighting inside, telling him to take it back, telling him he still had time…

"I thought you were happy! I thought you loved me Rem -" Sirius' voice broke and he let his head fall into his hands.

Silence fell and after a few moments, Remus realised Sirius was crying quietly.

Remus tentatively stepped over to him, placing a nervous hand on his shoulder, "This is hurting me just as much as it's hurting you -"

The hand was shrugged off.

"Then why do it?" Sirius' voice was strong this time and Remus took a step back.

"Because I don't have a choice," he whispered back.

**.x0x.**

"Should we go and warn Sirius?" Peter asked.

James shook his head, "Remus might not do it, and anyway, they could currently be in a very awkward position for us to walk in on and Remus has had more than enough time to tell him himself."

Peter nodded thoughtfully, "What I don't understand is why?"

"I have a theory about that -" Peter gave him a look, "Fine! _Lily _has a theory about that…"

**.x0x.**

Silence erupted again and Sirius fell back against the sofa, eyes squeezed together tightly…

Remus could almost see him unravelling, almost see the light dimming, the music fading…

The tension building…

"Why?"

Remus licked his lips, "I - I can't tell you…"

"If somebody is making you do this…"

Remus shook his head quickly, "No. No, this is all down to me."

"Then why? Just… why?"

"Because - because I can't be around you anymore…" Remus bit his lip, _how far could he stretch the truth?_

Sirius sighed heavily, "Do I make you that angry?"

Remus almost laughed, "No… no."

"Well just tell me then! I'm not making this break-up easy unless you have a good enough reason behind it…!"

Remus knew fine well how messy Sirius could make the entire thing, _surely _some_ of the truth would be acceptable? _"I - it's - well - you make the wolf… difficult," he said finally.

"What?"

"Promise you won't kill me?" _Sirius will happily leave at least…_

Sirius nodded.

"Well… Thewolfwantstomarkyou."

"Er - pardon?"

Remus took a deep breath and slowly repeated, "Moony wants to mark you."

* * *

I decided to go down the marking route. Yeah i understand that it's quite a universally hated sub-story (I normally hate it myself actually) but I quite like putting it in here.

I've got problems with internet so, believe it or not, I've got the entire story wrote except for the last chapter. I can tell you there will be 9 chapters and it's quite funny what happens. (or at least I think it is.)

I'm also posting the first chapter of my latest project...Check it out! xD

Let me know what you think of this path I'm going down and whether you like it or not. I'll alter the story accordingly. :P

Review xD


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

Remus shut his eyes tightly, too afraid to see Sirius' expression.

But arms enclosed around him and a warm body held him close, "That's what all this is about?" Sirius murmured in his ear.

Remus nodded, trying not to inhale Sirius' scent too much.

"Then do it… then mark me."

****

.x0x.

"He can't have finished him!" Peter said eventually, "They've been too long."

"They could be killing each other?" James suggested.

"You mean Sirius is killing Remus?"

"Or in the middle of break-up sex?"

"I can't see Remus doing that somehow James…"

"Never know."

****

.x0x.

Remus took a step back, "M-mark you?"

__

Too easy to just do it…

Sirius nodded, "Mark me, I want you to."

Remus shook his head, taking another step back, "I don't think you understand. Once I mark you; that's it. There's no going back."

Sirius shrugged, "I know. It's more binding than marriage. So what? If we could, I'd marry you in a heart beat."

Remus smiled softly despite himself, "We're too young for this sort of commitment Sirius. You could find somebody else, hell _I _could find somebody else in the future!"

"Then you don't love me," Sirius said logically, "If you're planning on falling for some other sucker then you can't truly love me…"

"I do! I was meaning more for you; we all know you're a player."

"Well don't panic about me, I'm always going to love you and I want you to mark me…" Sirius ignored Remus' last comment.

"Stop saying that!" Remus said through gritted teeth.

Sirius ignored him and pulled his shirt off, "Do it. Do it now."

Remus stared at him, their eyes locked.

__

Only truth stared back…

"I c-can't-" But he moved forwards all the same, his mouth hovering centimetres from Sirius' neck, "I-I shouldn't-"

"Go on, please?" Sirius murmured gently, a hand on the small of Remus' back, under his shirt, "Just do it."

Remus gulped, his heart pounding, his eyes fluttering shut…

He placed his mouth on the warm skin.

Remus could feel the strong heartbeat willing him to do it, could feel the wolf smiling and nodding, could feel the instinct pushing him…

__

One small bite…

One simple movement…

One little thing…

And they would be bound together in an enchantment more powerful than any other…

"I want to… I want to so desperately it hurts…" he whispered. "I want us to be together forever… I do Sirius… I so… I want to…"

His teeth grazed the skin again and Sirius went unnaturally still. Sirius cleared his throat, "Do it…" he whispered back, "…just bite me, just do it."

Time seemed to stand still as Remus forced his eyes open. Taking time to regain control, regain his senses, his heart beat, he slowly moved away.

"No… No."

"Why not? Don't you want to?"

"Of course I want to!" Remus felt like shouting but he kept his voice calm, "I'm just being logical!"

"Logical!? Remus the logical thing to do is mark me!"

"No Sirius… you just think that… but it's not… it's really not…"

Sirius tipped Remus' chin upwards and pronouncing each word deliberately slow, said, "I _want _you to mark me _now."_

"How do I know I can trust you after that stunt you pulled with Maria!?" Remus found himself snapping, annoyed that Sirius wasn't taking this seriously.

Sirius' eyes narrowed and he stepped back, a few moments silence then- "That was low Remus. How many times am I going to have to apologise for that!?"

"That was the second time in two years you betrayed me, don't you think that says something about you?" Remus replied, feeling the pent up frustration boiling under the surface.

"I never meant for you to get hurt…"

Remus started advancing on him, his voice deadly quiet, "You never _mean _for people to get hurt, but they do! They do Sirius!" Sirius' back hit the wall and Remus left a foot between them, "If I'm to mark you then I need to be able to trust you completely, I need to know that you won't run off with some tart the moment we have an argument!"

"All I can give you of proof is my word Rem, how else am I meant to prove to you? Tell me and I'll do it."

"Time. As I told you before, only time will tell," Remus moved back to the sofa, "You need to think before you act and consider consequences too."

"So basically you want me to change," Sirius said sourly.

Remus shook his head, "I love you for _you, _but sometimes, sometimes you have to think Sirius, especially with this 'Dark Lord' on the rise."

"Well I am sorry," Sirius sat down next to him, "Surely there's no harm in marking me now? Then we'll have all the time in the world for me to prove to you."

Remus shook his head, "No… I don't trust you enough yet. You hurt me, you really hurt me and nothing can change what you did."

"But we agreed to forget about it, why bring it up now?"

"How else was I meant to make you see things from my perspective?" Remus rubbed his forehead, "Why things can never be just simple I'll never understand."

Sirius put his hand on Remus' knee, "So I don't get a say in when you mark me then?"

Remus twitched at the contact and stared at the hand for a long time before answering, "You can say no."

Sirius laughed shortly, "Yeah… sure."

Remus rolled his eyes, glancing at Sirius, "Please put your shirt back on; you have no idea how close I am…"

"The just do it!" Sirius insisted, scooting up next to Remus and offering the werewolf his neck.

Remus quickly pushed Sirius away and leapt to his feet, moving to the opposite side of the room, _"This _is why we need to break up! You Sirius Black are too tempting for you own good!"

"So you're still finishing me then?" Sirius asked slowly as he got to his feet.

Keeping his eyes on the floor, Remus nodded, "It's - it's too difficult to control… if I accidentally marked you…"

"I don't care!" Sirius grabbed Remus round the waist and pulled him to the floor, pinning the werewolf underneath him, "I've told you; I want you to mark me. What's love without a little danger after all?"

Remus started squirming and Sirius kissed him roughly, unbuttoning the shirt with lightening fingers.

"Please… Stay with me tonight?" Sirius asked breathlessly. "I'm entitled to break-up sex at least?"

Remus shook his head, "And if marked you? Where does that leave me? I don't know enough about it to even be considering it!"

"Well I hope you do…"

Remus sighed heavily and pushed Sirius away again, "No. No I can't do this. I can't. This Sirius, ends _now. _We either stay together and you respect the fact that I don't want to mark you or we break up. Up to you."

Sirius stuck his bottom lip out, "You know I'll always choose you. So does this mean you'll bite me when you choose to?"

Remus regarded him closely, sighing, "When I completely trust you again, yeah."

"Okay." Sirius suddenly smirked, "Does this bite have to be on the shoulder or can it be on 'other places?' I always wondered why you refused to bite…"

Remus kissed him, successfully cutting him off, "And for your information, I can bite you there; it has to be on the shoulder."

"So what if you were to accidentally mark a complete stranger?" Sirius wondered out loud.

"I can't. The wolf chooses somebody and until it does I can't mark anyone."

"So will it always want to mark me or will it move on if you don't?"

Remus smiled again, "I don't know. We'll have to see…"

"No… because you're going to mark me," said Sirius stubbornly.

Remus smirked, "That's what you think."

****

.x0x.

Remus and Sirius sauntered back into the common room, hand in hand. James and Peter sighed in relief.

"What are you two doing up?" Remus asked pleasantly, though he gripped Sirius' hand tightly.

"We er-"

"We were just talking," James cut Peter off quickly.

Sirius sighed, turning to Remus, "They thought you were going to break up with me. Looks like they were right anyway…"

Peter's mouth fell open, "You mean…?"

Remus smiled lightly, "I did, but so long as Sirius behaves we're together."

James shook his head, "Are you two going to be one of these couples that's always on and off?"

Sirius' eyes grew hard, "No. Not if I get my way."

Remus sank into a chair, "I'm telling you now Sirius it's not going to happen, I don't want to yet."

Sirius stuck his tongue out, "That's what you think."

****

.x0x.

Sat in Charms, completely and utterly bored, Sirius started humming to himself, leaning back on his chair and contemplating why Professor Flitwick was so small. Giving him a dirty look, Remus attempted to take notes whilst also trying to stop himself from pushing Sirius off that goddamn chair…

Growling to himself, he dug his quill into his parchment, cussing when he ripped it.

Sirius tutted next to him.

Now tempted to punch the animagus, Remus moved one seat along instead, sighing happily when silence surrounded him.

Until - "Bite me," was whispered hotly in his ear.

Screaming out loud and jumping a foot in the air, Remus started scowling when he realised it was Sirius being an idiot.

"Problem Mr Lupin?"

"Sorry sir, Er - thought I saw a… spider…" he muttered, still glaring at Sirius.

Once Flitwick turned his back to the board, Sirius moved up next to Remus, "Go on… Bite. Me."

"No," Remus snarled.

"You know you want to…"

"I am quite sure I _do not _want to bite you. Now leave me alone…"

"Somebody is pms-ing."

"I'm not a _girl _Sirius!"

"I'm well aware of that…" And then the hand slipped under Remus' shirt. "I don't want you to be a girl..."

James, who was sat behind them, leant over and whispered, "I thought molesting Moony only happened in McGoogles class? Or will I need to trade seats again?"

Sirius sighed, "When will you people get it? Remus loves it, so technically, it's _not _molestation."

Remus growled again, "That's what you think."

James sat back, shaking his head and deciding not getting involved was the best idea.

"Go on… bite me…"

"No."

"Bite me…"

"No. Go away."

Sirius pouted.

"Stop acting like a girl and leave me alone…"

For once, Sirius did as he was told, removing his hand from where he'd been undoing Remus' trousers and picking up his own quill and parchment instead.

Remus found he quite missed the hand.

After several minutes of blissful silence, Sirius tapped Remus on the shoulder.

"What now?!" Remus turned towards him, rolling his eyes when Sirius held up a sign with a detailed drawing of a dog saying the words, _Bite me! _"No!"

"Bite me."

"No…"

"Bite me."

"…No."

"Bite me."

"No."

"Bite me."

"No -"

"Bite me."

"No!"

"Bite-."

"SIRIUS BLACK I AM NOT GOING TO BITE YOU!"

The entire class turned towards him.

Sirius started sniggering.

Red cheeked and furious, Remus stood up, "I'm going for a walk," he muttered as the class started smirking at him.

Sirius was sat grinning, hoping Flitwick would give them both detention, as the door snapped shut. "Mr Black, that is no way to treat a fellow student. Please report to Professor McGonagall's straight after dinner for detention," Flitwick squeaked.

"What about Remus?" Sirius asked.

"I think he did well to refrain himself from punching you."

The smile soon slid off Sirius' face.

****

.x0x.

"We're going to get the tattoo's done tonight Remus, do you want to come with us? You don't have to get one…" Sirius asked two days later, squeezing Remus' shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah and I - I might get one. I mean, it's handy communication and everything," Remus gulped slightly, "I will I think."

Sirius smiled broadly, "Good. We can have a little chat about you marking me too; I need to ask you something about that."

Remus nodded reluctantly, "When are we going?"

"Well James and Peter have already set off, that gives us chance to talk as we walk," offering a hand, Sirius pulled Remus out of the chair. They headed over to the witch in total silence, Sirius trying to order his thoughts.

Once in the tunnel, Sirius started talking, "I just want you to know that I want you to mark me at some point but as we've got our entire lives ahead of us, I'm not too fussed about timing. I also wanted to ask, would it get you in trouble with the Ministry?"

Remus shrugged, "I don't now. It might do because you're a Black, we'll have to check."

"Well… I've already done that actually, I just wanted to know if that was the reason you wouldn't…" Sirius said sheepishly.

"What?"

"I sent an owl the other night when you were in bed, they replied saying that you aren't allowed to mark somebody unless you get a permit."

"A permit to mark people?" Remus shook his head, "Oh my god."

"I know. But as I don't want you to get in trouble if you do accidentally mark me; I sent away for the permit and it came back not an hour ago…"

"What did it say?" Remus asked, his voice flat. He was used to Sirius' little plans.

"You can now, officially, bite me."

Remus burst out laughing, "Okay Sirius, but that doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly pin you against a wall and do it."

"I know. I just thought it might alleviate some of your fears is all," Sirius replied happily.

"Well thank-you for your worries but I'm not going to do it anytime soon…"

"I am well aware of that fact," Sirius muttered. "Look…" He fell quiet and Remus stopped walking.

"…What?"

"If I gave you a ring, would you wear it?" Sirius said eventually and by the dim light, Remus could see his eyes were trained on Remus' feet.

"Of course I would!" Remus replied.

"Good," Sirius said enthusiastically, "More of an '-agreement-to-bite-me-' ring than an engagement ring of course."

"Engaged to be marked," Remus suggested, "Sounds good at any rate."

"Don't think we're too young for that then?"

Remus shook his head, "No, there's a bit of a difference between a promise and being bonded for an eternity."

Sirius laughed slightly but sobered up, checking his watch, "James is going to kill me, we're late already…"

Remus picked him up bridal style and started running, "No we're not."

****

.x0x.

Falling through the shop door, Remus and Sirius burst in just as James was in the middle of showing the tattooist the design.

"We want four of them, one for each of us," James said, rolling his eyes as Sirius whispered in Remus' ear.

"Who's going first?" The fat tattooist grunted.

"Me," Sirius volunteered, "I have to go somewhere else after this."

"Sit."

Sirius sat in the indicated chair and pulled a face as his sleeve was rolled up and the branding iron pulled out.

Remus watched with fascination as the metal transformed into an intricate design of a dog, wolf, stag and rat set around a big M.

He squeezed his eyes tightly as the iron was pressed against Sirius' skin, turning away, he gulped loudly.

Sirius was next to him in a second, squeezing his hand and telling him it didn't hurt and that he'd be back in a minute.

"Next."

Remus sat down nervously, having decided it was best to get it over and done with. He flinched when the iron was pressed against his skin, but was surprised when all he felt was a pleasant warmth. Then the tattooist pointed his wand at it, murmuring incantations and Remus watched with wide eyes as the tattoo darkened into dark black lines and then filled with colour.

Smiling, he stepped out of the chair and sat down on a window bench, pulling out his money and counting out the correct amount.

"I'm paying for them all," James told the tattooist ten minutes later. Remus began to protest. "My idea. I pay," was James' reply.

Five minutes and they were in the Three Broomsticks with Sirius.

"Get what you wanted?" James asked, smiling brightly.

Sirius nodded, grinning too.

Feeling as though he was missing out on something, Remus rose his eyebrows, "Got what?"

Sirius smirked, pulled something out of his pocket and took Remus' hand. "Shut your eyes." Remus did as he was told as Sirius slipped the ring on his finger, "It's just what we talked about. I thought this made it more official."

Remus slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the simple golden band now decorating his finger. "Thank-you," he said softly, grinning.

"No problem," Sirius replied, smiling too.

"I think a drink is in order…" James smirked, disappearing and returning with four Firewhiskey's in the blink of an eye. "A toast… To Moony and Padfoot!"

They clinked bottles before downing them.

"I'll get more," James said instantly, getting up and going to the bar again.

"The one good thing about him fancying Rosmerta is we never need to buy drinks," Sirius said, smirking.

Remus linked their fingers together, "True. Lily says that too."

****

.x0x.

Five or six or seven, or was it ten? Maybe eleven… Bottles later, the Marauder's staggered out of the pub.

Giggling at nothing in particular, Remus started kissing Sirius sloppily, laughing as he pushed Sirius up against a wall.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww. Jack can we go?" Peter asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"Jack?" James slurred, frowning, "Who's Jack?"

"You!"

"I'm called Jack? I thought I was called Joe?"

Peter shook his head, almost falling over, "Most definitely Jack."

Stumbling away, they left the two lovers to it.

****

.x0x.

The next morning and with a pounding head, Remus very slowly woke up.

"Ouch," he muttered as Sirius skidded back into the room.

"Remus…" Sirius said desperately, "Remus wake up! Wake up! There's something you need to see…"

Blinking, Remus opened his eyes.

His mouth fell open as he gazed at Sirius, "…Fuck."

* * *

Er - Well, I've certainly gone off on a tangent haven't I? I don't even know why it's called Revenge Gone Wrong, when to be honest, nothing goes wrong with it. I changed my original plan because I didn't think you'd want another huge argument.

If you do however, just let me know.

What could've possibly happened to Sirius...? Doesn't take a genius to figure it out... :)

Review xD


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter Seven

Head in hands, Remus sat on the edge of the bed, moaning slightly, "What the hell did we do last night?"

Sirius sat down next to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder's. "Got drunk," he replied intelligently.

"What on earth are you two doing up at this ungodly hour?" James grumbled from his bed as he fought with his curtains.

Sirius threw some hang-over potion at him before turning back to Remus, "It's not that bad…"

James yawned, rubbed his eyes, put his glasses on and frowned at Sirius, "What have you to done to your shoulder? Did Snape finally get you with those fangs of his?"

Remus squeezed his eyes tightly, "I marked him James."

****

.x0x.

Sat nibbling at toast, Peter wondered why the other Marauder's weren't down here with him, flashing their new tattoo.

Or tattoo's in Sirius' case. But Peter didn't quite know that yet.

He was staring at the doors when he noticed Maria head in, looking slightly down trodden. She looked up and noticed him watching, waving nervously, she walked over.

****

.x0x.

James frowned, looked at the bite mark and then back at Remus, "Pardon?"

"I- I marked him," Remus pointed to the large, swollen, bruised mark on Sirius' shoulder, "I've marked him."

Sirius was grinning, "At last."

James looked between them, his forehead creased into a frown, "Am I missing something here?"

Remus and Sirius nodded in unison, "I've being wanting to mark him for ages, that's why I tried to break up with him, remove temptation as it were, but Sirius is a stubborn git."

"…So what's this mean now?"

"I don't really know," Remus shrugged, "It just means that we're stuck together until we die, I think anyway."

"So if he dies will you die?" James asked slowly, his eyes narrowed.

Remus shook his head, "No. But if I die, he'll die."

Sensing the rising anger in James, Sirius interjected, "I want this James, I'm happy with this, yeah?"

"No. No! You're not Sirius anymore!" James said as he stood up, "Why didn't you tell Peter and I about this before anyway?"

"Because it was between Remus and myself, it was up to us! It wasn't your decision to make!" Sirius said angrily, gripping Remus' hand tightly, "Remus didn't want to do it, I was the one that told him to! That's what the ring is for!"

James took a step back, "Pardon?"

"I can't exactly bite him back and leave a mark that will last can I? The ring is like my mark on him." Sirius replied as Remus twisted said ring around his finger.

"I can't believe I did that… I shouldn't have done it…" Remus was whimpering quietly.

"Don't say that Rem, I _wanted _you to!"

"If people find out, they won't believe you when you say that; they'll think it's the bond talking!"

James was stood frozen, one hand on the door, his expression horrified.

"And will it be?"

Remus shook his head, "No. It shouldn't affect who you are in any shape or form, it just means I might get quite possessive at times - I think anyway, I don't really know."

Sirius smiled, "That I can live with; I've never seen you be possessive before." Remus groaned again. He was extremely pale and very close to passing out. _Why couldn't Sirius just understand that it _wasn't _good?_

James glowered at them, "Why did you let him Sirius?!"

Sirius bit his lip, "Because I _wanted _him to do it James! Look… just- just think that this is instead of marriage."

"How?! It's more binding than marriage for a start!"

Sirius sighed again, "I love him. He loves me. This just makes it more… more official. I'm his now and it's what I want… Please don't be difficult. "

James said nothing, just looked at them, "Oh fantastic, my best friend has been bitten by a monster and you expect me to just accept it?"

Remus stood up slowly, blood pounding in his ears, "…what?"

"I-" James stopped himself and took a step forward, "Oh but I forgot we don't call you that, not to your face at least."

It was all Remus cold do to stop himself from leaping at James.

"Prongs…!," Sirius started, his voice warning.

"No Sirius, let him speak, let him say what he wants."

James scoffed, "You actually think he loves you Sirius?! Werewolves, no, monsters aren't capable of love, not like us human beings anyway."

"James I know you're angry but this, this is ridiculous. I know you don't mean this -"

"Hell yeah I'm angry! You don't even know what you've done to him for godsake! Next thing you know he'll sprout fur and start eating raw meat."

"I haven't changed him!" Remus almost growled, "There's a difference between marking and changing you know!"

"Oh fuck off, you, you're nothing, _nothing _to me anymore!" Remus didn't move, didn't speak, just let the words wash over him. James took a deep breath, "I'd like very much to punch you right now."

"Then do it," Remus said quietly, "Hell knows I deserve it."

"No," James shook his head, "But I am going to see Dumbledore, I no longer want you anywhere near me."

"There's nothing he can do about it…" Remus shouted as the door snapped shut.

"So… I can write _Remus and Sirius forever _on my notebook without seeming like a girl now?" Sirius joked, trying to quell the grin that was threatening to rise.

Remus sank onto the bed next to him, trembling all over and trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill.

"What will Dumbledore do?" Sirius asked eventually.

"Nothing, I think. At least… there's nothing that can be done," Remus sighed as he fell back onto the bed, "I'm such an idiot!"

"You're not, I'm happy with this Rem, I love you and this means everything to me!"

"Well I'm _never _drinking again regardless."

****

.x0x.

"Hi!," Peter squeaked breathlessly as Maria sat down next to him, "How're you?"

She smiled, "Much better thank-you."

They were sat side by side, munching companionably on toast and chatting about Quidditch when Peter saw James sprint into the hall.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he flung himself under the table.

****

.x0x.

"Sir! Sir I need to talk to you!" James panted as he reached the staff table.

Professor Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, "Follow me James." Once in his office with James sat in front of him, Dumbledore started talking, "I presume this is about Mr Lupin and Mr Black?"

"Er - yes. How did you know?"

"When Mr Black applied for the permit, the Ministry deemed it fit to inform me, thinking I would expel Mr Lupin," Dumbledore replied conversationally.

"And aren't you going to?" James spat disgustedly, an image of the bloody, painful bite rose to mind.

"You're telling me to expel your best friend Mr Potter?"

"He's not my best friend anymore…"

"Tell me Mr Potter… How exactly has he changed?" Dumbledore pressed his fingertips lightly together, surveying James over them. His voice remained light with just an undercurrent of annoyance.

"Well… I don't know… I suppose… He's changed Sirius! Sirius isn't just Sirius anymore, he's Remus' Sirius now." James said sulkily.

"I expect, that if I were to expel Mr Lupin, that Mr Black would insist on leaving with him," Dumbledore said, "And I do not wish for that and I don't think you do either."

"But Remus has marked him! Sirius has a big bite mark on his shoulder and everything!" Jams insisted, angry that Dumbledore was siding with them.

"I am well aware of that Mr Potter; the centaurs saw them," Dumbledore replied coolly, "If you've come up here expecting me to expel them then you were much mistaken, I could expel all of you for being out of bounds last night and getting tattoo's when you're under-aged _but _I'm not going to. Now I suggest you go back to your friends and sort things out. From what I understand, Mr Lupin is not at all pleased with himself."

****

.x0x.

Pulling several books off shelves, James settled down at the Marauder's table.

****

.x0x.

"So when are you pranking Maria?" Remus asked, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen and trying very hard to avoid talking about, or even looking at that mark…

"Well… it was meant to be tomorrow but that was with James…" Sirius trailed off sadly.

"He'll come round Sirius, don't panic. You have to admit, it must've been a bit of a shock to the system to wake up and find your best friend has a bite mark that looks exactly like your werewolf friend's mark…"

"Your mark looks like this?" Sirius indicated his now swollen shoulder.

Remus nodded, pulling his t-shirt off his own shoulder and pointing to a silver scar.

"I thought it would look like a dog bite not a human bite," Sirius said, fingers tracing it lightly. "I've never noticed this before."

"It was a dog bite until I transformed for the first time. On a full moon it turns back into a werewolf bite though."

"Weird," Sirius muttered.

Remus nodded in agreement.

"So…"

"So…"

"I don't actually feel different at all," Sirius said.

"Neither do I. Might do once all the swelling and everything goes down," Remus suggested, "Is it painful? I am sorry…"

"Please stop saying sorry Remus, I think this is fantastic!" Sirius hugged him tightly.

****

.x0x.

__

They twisted through the dark forest, Remus laughing as he pulled Sirius along.

He stumbled, falling over a log and pulled Sirius down with him. They started kissing sloppily, Remus allowing the wolf to watch out for danger.

His brain fogged by the alcohol, he began stripping, ignoring Sirius' inquiries.

Laying back down, he pulled Sirius on top of him, kissing the animagus soundly.

Breathless, Sirius pulled away, "I still think you should mark me…" he teased lightly.

"So do I." Remus agreed, "I could do it right now. The forest is quite appropriate actually."

Sirius nodded enthusiastically, "Do it then." He kissed Remus' neck softly, "For me."

Remus moaned loudly, shattering the silence of the night. He flipped them over so he was on top and bent his head to Sirius' exposed collar bone.

Feeling the warm weight of the Firewhiskey in his stomach he licked his lips…

He opened his mouth….

And bit down on the warm skin…

Remus woke with a start, sweating and breathing heavily he slipped out of bed.

Leaning his head against the cool glass, he tried to calm his thoughts.

"Shit."

****

.x0x.

"James?" Remus whispered as he slipped inside the dark library. "James are you here?" He headed over to the Marauder's table, pulling the cloak off his sleeping friend. "James wake up!"

James woke with a start, "Remus?"

"Yeah I'm here, what on earth are you doing up at this time?"

James blinked down at the books he'd been using as a pillow, "Research - I think."

"About what?"

"You."

"Oh."

James shut the book, sighing, "Look, I may have over reacted earlier and I am sorry, I was just…. _shocked. _I thought you'd turned him at first for some reason."

Remus sat down next to him, "I told Sirius that. You do realise that no matter how much Sirius begged me I never intended to mark him. We -no, _I _had a little too much last night. It's entirely my fault and if I could, I'd go back and stop myself doing it."

"Sirius is pretty happy though."

Remus nodded, "Yeah, but for how long? He's interested in me at the moment but when he grows bored with me he's not going to be able to just break up with me…"

James patted his arm gently, "He won't grow bored of you Rem, he loves you."

"He's only human…"

"What about you, what if you grow bored?"

"Well, I'm not human as you -oh-so-kindly- pointed out…The fact the wolf singled him out to be marked shows that I won't." Remus pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, "I feel so bad about it all!"

James smiled sadly, "Sorry. Guess I didn't help much?"

"It was to be expected. I only wish we'd told you earlier so you could've dissuaded Sirius."

"Doubt I'd have managed, you know what he's like," James glanced around the dark library, squinting down at his watch, "What you doing here anyway?"

"I - er - I had a dream of sorts… woke up, realised you were gone and came looking for you," Remus replied. "So I heard you and Sirius are pranking tomorrow?"

"If it's okay with you?"

Remus nodded, "Yeah… As much as I disagree with revenge I think I need the distraction. People have a habit of using my lycanoprothy as my weak point, they don't seem to realise I have others. And it get's quite tiring."

"I can imagine. The thing is, the only thing that really seems to bother you is werewolf comments, everything else seems to float straight past you. I wasn't thinking clearly and I am sorry," James told him sheepishly.

Remus patted his arm, "Don't worry about it, after having Sirius scream at me that I'm not good enough to lick his boots, friends making comments doesn't hurt quite as much any more."

"You know that ring?" James nodded at the golden band suddenly, clearly ncomfortable with the conversation, "Sirius told me it was to convince you that he loves you."

Remus laughed shortly, "It is in a way. We should really be getting back."

Nodding, James gathered up his books, "You might be interested in some of these; they have a lot about marking from a variety of creatures."

"I'll have to read them if I get chance."

"Mm. Dumbledore knew about it all you know, he said something about a permit?" After briefly explaining, James' expression cleared, "Ahh. Sounds like Sirius."

Remus yawned, shivering as they passed close to a ghost. "And now I think it's time for sleep. Tomorrow… tomorrow I will have to tell my parents. Oh the joy."

* * *

Not entirely happy with this chapter. Next one is better, I think anyway. Update has taken ages as I've had coursework. One week of school left and then that's it for six weeks, so hopefully I'll be able to update quicker and get this story finsihed and concentrate on WPA.

Anything in paticular anybody wants to see happen next chapter?

Review xD

(Oh and I know how OOC James seemed but I dunno, I wanted him to be shocked and hurt and confused and feeling betrayed. Plus it's fun in a twisted way to have Remus getting used to being called monster by people he loves.)


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter Eight

The following morning, three of the four Marauder's were sat in front of the fire drinking coffee (stolen off the breakfast table) and chatting amiably.

"When's the next Quidditch match?" Remus asked Sirius, smiling warmly as Sirius' brow crinkled.

"Er- Couple of days."

"Okay. I thought you were pranking Maria today anyway?"

"Tomorrow now; we've changed the plans slightly."

"Oh. Right."

"Sirius…?" Peter finally spoke, after staring at nothing and looking as though he was trying to figure out a particularly difficult problem.

"Why yes Peter?"

"Why hasn't your mother sent you a howler yet?"

"About me being a poof?" Sirius laughed loudly, causing several younger students to glance at him in alarm, "I have a theory about that. Either she doesn't think I'm good enough to waste her time on or, and probably true, Regulas hasn't told her."

"But he said he would?"

"Regulas is a little coward; he wouldn't dare because he know's _exactly _what I would do to him. So I now get the joy of flashing this mark at them when we're on the Platform," Sirius said grinning.

Remus whacked him, "They'll probably murder you on the spot."

Peter smiled too. When Sirius had shown him the mark, Peter wasn't at all surprised and had simply stated, 'I wondered how long that would take actually.'

"Ahh… the joys of parents. You written your letter yet?" Sirius asked his _mate._

Remus nodded, loosing all colour, "Yes. I doubt mother will be happy though."

Sirius patted his thigh, "Not to worry, you'll be living with me anyway."

"Yes but she doesn't even now I'm gay."

"She does now. I included some very colourful photos in your letter just to make sure -"

"… you'd better be joking…"

****

.x0x.

"Well… to say my mother is shocked at least is an understatement," Remus muttered as he read the letter again. "Father took it better."

Sirius squeezed his leg under the table, subconsciously rubbing the bite mark with his other hand, "It's tingling again Rem, why's it tingling?"

"Probably healing. With any luck I won't have bit hard enough."

Sirius tutted before breaking out into a huge grin, "Today's the day! Revenge will be ours!"

Remus rolled his eyes, scanning the parchment again, "At least she hasn't mentioned any pictures."

"That's because I disguised them as pictures of me smiling until she says a certain word…" Remus said nothing but glared at Sirius. "I doubt she'll say the word though, unless I send an anonymous letter…"

"Don't you dare, I'm going to tell her to send those pictures back -"

"Did you actually send any?" James muttered in Sirius' ear and Sirius subtly shook his head, grinning.

"When's Phase One begin?" Peter asked worriedly, staring into his porridge with a grim expression.

"Soon," replied James and Sirius in unison.

Peter shot Maria a sly glance and Remus watched him, smirking, "Somebody has a little crush…"

Peter's eyes snapped to his, panicked, "Of course I don't. I just feel that something is going to go wrong and I don't want you and Sirius to -"

John tapped Remus on the shoulder that moment, cutting the conversation short, "Hey Remus, you left this in the Library a while ago."

Remus took the quill, thanked John and kicked Sirius simultaneously.

John caught sight of the ring on Remus' finger and his smile faltered slightly, "Oh- well, I'll see you in the Library later."

"… stupid git…" Sirius muttered at John's retreating back.

"Is somebody jealous?" Remus smirked, James sniggered.

"He fancies you though Rem!"

Remus placed a hand over Sirius' mark, feeling the heat burning through the robe, "Does not that prove anything?"

"… he still fancies you…"

****

.x0x.

"Sirius, look, please just hear me out here… I don't think this is such a good idea…" Remus said urgently, "Please reconsider…"

Sirius tutted impatiently, "How can it possibly backfire?!"

Remus sighed, shooting a glance at the very glum looking Peter, "You're going to end up hurting him…"

Sirius sighed too, "Look, she very nearly destroyed our relationship and here you are telling me to just leave it?"

Remus tried not to notice the searing indifference creeping into Sirius' tone, "Peter is our best friend Sirius! You shouldn't be so willing to hurt him!"

"Everyone has to take one for the team at some point," Sirius shrugged, abruptly turning away to cut their conversation short.

Remus squeezed his eyes shut and massaged his head, feeling hot rolls of anger washing off Sirius. "Please. Reconsider," he said sharply before stalking off to the cool refines of the library.

****

.x0x.

"Right Pete, you know the plan yeah?" James asked softly, more aware of his friends suffering than Sirius.

Peter nodded sadly, "I convince her to go out with me, kiss her, you take a photograph, I leave. Sirius comes along, starts flirting with her, kisses her, you take a photograph…"

James clapped him on the back, "Good lad."

"I just don't get how it's going to get back at her…"

James rolled his eyes, "We've been through this. She likes Sirius and Remus reckons she likes you, when she finds out it was a set-up and neither of you like her it'll hurt. Especially when we put pictures everywhere…"

Peter said nothing, thinking only that James was wrong and one of them did like her.

"What if she refuses to kiss Sirius?" he asked suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"What if she's changed, or what if she's not quite as slutty as you're making out?"

James and Sirius laughed, "Yeah. Right. Like _that'll _ever happen!"

****

.x0x.

"James, delay it by another day, just one more," Remus pleaded, gripping James forearms tightly.

Slightly dazed, James nodded.

****

.x0x.

"I don't want to do it Moony, I don't want to hurt her."

The clock had long since stuck midnight but the two boys were still sat down in the common room, Remus simply giving Peter what he needed; to be listened to.

"I know Wormtail, but you know what Sirius and James are like. Emotions are nothing but tools to them, they don't give a shit about them," Remus replied sleepily, patting Peter's arm. "Just refuse to do it."

"And fall out with them?" Peter exclaimed, looking scandalized. "I can't do that!"

"Love of your life or friends," Remus muttered. "Friends are more important, always remember that."

"You picked love though." Peter replied slyly.

"What?"

"Come on Remus, if you and Sirius break-up, that's your friendship scrapped."

"I've marked him, we're not going to break-up. I love him, he loves me," Remus said. His voice was strong and calm yet a seed of doubt had long since been planted.

"I hope you're talking about me," a voice called from the stairs.

"Of course," Remus winked, "What are you doing up?"

"I was cold without you; you're very warm." He slung himself into the chair opposite them, "How's abouts you?" Sirius stifled a yawn.

Remus glanced hesitantly at Peter. "He- he thinks revenge is a bad idea too," he said finally.

Sirius tensed, his eyes froze and his jaw clenched immediately, "Will you please stop going on about that! It'll just hurt her pride for godsake! Give her a taste of her own medicine!"

Remus shook his head, getting up slowly, "No," he said quietly, "No. This is about more than pride Sirius. You do this to her and she'll never trust anyone again, she'll never dare like anybody else."

"She did it to me."

"You did it to lasses all the time," Remus retorted, once again feeling Sirius' anger. "Peter likes her Padfoot, and if you're willing to lose your friendship over this then-" Remus cut himself short and the little colour Sirius had drained away.

"Then what?"

Remus doggedly met his eyes, "Just stay in your own bed tonight Padfoot, I need some time alone."

"…what?"

"Please, just give me this."

Mouth still open, Sirius watched him walk upstairs before rounding on Peter, "What the bloody hell did you say to him!?"

****

.x0x.

Remus sighed as he curled up deep underneath his duvet. Why, for once in his life, couldn't Sirius just _listen _to him?

If anything, he was sick of having to keep James and Sirius from crossing the line. They'd both toed it many times and it was only Remus' silent disapproval that had kept them from leaping over it.

He had no doubt in his mind that one, or both, would end up in prison at some point in their lives. Sirius, for something like indecent exposure and James for stalking some poor girl.

Remus sighed and pushed his nose into his pillow. Maybe he'd been too harsh with Sirius, now the bond was starting to show itself, he'd felt Sirius' shock much more than before.

Remus turned onto his back, looking up at the dark canopy above his head. Truth be told, he was slightly nervous at letting Sirius kiss Maria. Though Remus the boy knew it meant nothing, Remus the wolf, did not.

****

.x0x.

Waking up, alone and in his own bed for the first time in ages, Sirius felt cold inside.

He heard the others get up and having no desire to be questioned about why he wasn't with Remus, he pretended to be asleep and waited till everyone had left before heading to the shower.

After an hour of trying to drown himself, he finally made his way down to breakfast, slightly reluctant at seeing Remus again.

When he entered the noisy hall however, his heart sank through the floor. For sat in his seat was _John. _

Resisting the urge to growl, he calmly made his way over.

****

.x0x.

Remus' jaw clenched when Sirius appeared, standing behind John with his arms folded stubbornly. Noticing him, John slid out of the seat and winked at Remus, "I'll catch you some other time yeah?"

Remus nodded, making sure Sirius could see the smile on his face, "Bye John."

Teeth gritted, Sirius forced himself into the now vacant seat, "Care to tell me what _that _was about?"

Spreading jam on his toast, Remus coolly replied, "No."

Swallowing with difficulty, James grinned lopsidedly, "Trouble in paradise?"

Remus snorted and Sirius stole Remus' toast, stuffing it in his mouth before Remus could react. Normally, Remus would slap Sirius playfully, make some joke about Sirius cooking for himself and then do some more toast.

Today though, he gave Sirius a stony glare and got up from the table without so much as a goodbye.

"What's eating him?" James said as his eyes followed Remus over to the Ravenclaw table.

Not even bothering to turn round in his seat, Sirius' face set, "He doesn't want us to do the prank," Peter rose an eyebrow, "Okay, so he doesn't want _me _to do the prank."

"Why?"

Peter squeaked incredulously, shaking his head.

"Go on then smart arse."

"Padfoot," Peter said, glaring at Sirius, "Not only are you going to snog a girl whilst you're going out with him, you are going to snog the girl that almost tore you two apart. Now what could possibly be wrong with that!?" He too stormed away from the table.

"Well I'm shocked," Sirius said after a few stunned minutes. "Who knew Peter could understand sarcasm, let alone use it?"

****

.x0x.

"She's coming down this way, positions people!" James cried in a dramatic whisper, his eyes trained on everyone's favourite map.

Trying to ignore the thudding of his heartbeat, Remus chanted, "It's only a prank, it's only a prank…" over and over again in his mind. Though it didn't help much.

Sirius and Peter nodded solemnly.

They turned and began to march away, Remus practically hyperventilating by now. He shifted from foot to foot and finally gave up, grabbing Sirius' arm quickly.

"Don't do it," he almost begged, his eyes shining, "Please, for me. Don't do it." He wanted to drop to his knees and plead, he wanted to drag Sirius off and stop him, he wanted to cry, and scream. But he didn't, he wouldn't.

"Oh for godsake Remus! The first time you talk to me all fucking day! I'll do what I want thanks," Sirius replied angrily, his lip curling. He wanted to strike out, to make Remus feel what he was feeling.

Remus could sense his own temper beginning to snap after holding against so much strain, "Well that shows how much our bond means to you then."

Both of them cold feel the anger of the other and it was only intensifying their own.

"She nearly destroyed us, so I destroy her," Sirius replied, his voice quick and low.

Remus' eyes narrowed to slits, "Well you know what, I'm going to go find John. I'll give him a good old snog and see how you feel about that."

He turned on his heels and stormed off down the corridor, the wolf growling and snapping inside his mind.

Breathing heavily, Sirius continued walking like he'd had no interruption.

Remus might not have said it directly, but his meaning was clear;

_Revenge or love? _

* * *

Well, I want to get this finished by 4th August for I go to Ireland then for six days... If I do or not is an entirely different matter for I've changed the entire plot and added chapters... Hmm...

So, what should Sirius pick? YOU decide!

The mark is coming into play, don't know if you pciked it up or not but I'll have some discussion about it next chapter (Special thanks to **winter-spell **for talking the mark through with me (and giving me some ideas ,))

Erm so yeah, I'll see you pretty soon...

Review xD

P.s I couldn't be arsed reading through it again as its 23.59(exactly) so if there's any mistakes, contradictions or things that just don't make sense, do tell. Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter Nine

Remus walked quickly and with purpose. His thoughts were whirling out of control; bringing all the dark moments, all the arguments to the front of his mind. Stinging. Pricking.

It had been a mistake, he realised, to mark Sirius. He should've ran a mile when the wolf wanted it, he should've gotten away from Sirius, he should've done anything _except _what he did.

If Sirius couldn't give him this, if Sirius wasn't willing to listen to him, then what would become of them?

****

.x0x.

Sirius hid around the corner as he and Peter waited for her to appear.

He could see only Remus' face in his mind, Remus looking at him with such a level of hurt and confusion it caused Sirius pain, actual physical pain. Especially knowing he was the reason for that expression, knowing that it had been his words.

When they had fallen out, when they had screamed at each other it had torn at Sirius' heart, it had made his head hurt, his body ache. He didn't want to go through that again, he didn't want to see Remus make that face _ever _again.

Yet, yet the desire for revenge burned at him, clawing and grumbling inside his stomach. He _yearned _to hurt Maria. To make her _pay. _

He squeezed his eyes shut briefly, _this decision shouldn't be so difficult to make…_

****

.x0x.

Remus could feel his eyes starting to well up as it sank in that Sirius wasn't going to stop him, that Sirius was going to kiss Maria. Again.

He took a shuddering breath, his ears straining to pick out distant footsteps, his eyes desperate to see a wild-eyed Sirius grabbing his shoulder.

The tears had started to roll down his cheeks when he reached the Library. He dithered for a minute or two, still hoping that Sirius loved him enough to stop him. But when there was no sign of the animagus, he hesitantly pushed his way through the double doors. His head bent, his shoulders hunched.

****

.x0x.

Sirius could feel his heart thudding, his mind spinning.

Surely they could pull a stupid prank on her instead? Something childish and immature. Or maybe just spread a vindictive rumour? Nothing too harmful.

But he wanted revenge to be satisfying, to fill him. But, but was revenge really worth arguing with Remus? What would be the point to revenge if he and Remus split?

He sighed, nibbling his bottom lip. The two wants clashed inside his chest, both battling their pros and cons.

He looked briefly at Peter, noting that the Marauder looked tortured.

Perhaps Remus _was _right…

He usually was when it came to Sirius…

****

.x0x.

Remus stumbled into the library, tears clouding his vision.

"Hey," a voice whispered in his ear as two arms wrapped around his waist, "What's wrong with you?"

Remus gulped and buried his head in John's chest, surprised at how _right _it felt. "It's Sirius," he muttered half-heartedly, clutching John's shirt desperately.

He felt John tense beneath him, slowly asking, "What's he done now?"

Remus took a breath, tried to relieve the panic building up slowly inside him. If he did this, if he went through with this…

Then it would be the end. The end of him and Sirius.

It wouldn't be Sirius _and_ Remus anymore, it would be just Remus. Just Sirius.

The panic was rising, restricting his lungs, tightening his muscles. John, patient and good tempered as ever, simply let Remus cling him. He guided them both into a chair, Remus perching awkwardly half on his lap, half on the arm.

****

.x0x.

Sirius held his breath as Maria finally appeared. Peter, whom had been sat like a statue for the past five minutes, suddenly came to life.

He sprang forward, almost tripping as he called Maria's name. She spun round, her expression relaxing when she saw who it was.

Sirius watched the exchange with mild interest. The mark was beginning to burn his skin, his shoulder, his side. Almost as though it were trying to tell him something, trying to show him something he'd missed.

It gave an extremely painful twinge and he bit his lip sharply, twisting his head in time to see spots of blood appear on his usually meticulously white shirt. Gasping as it intensified, he suddenly realised one of it's many purposes.

****

.x0x.

Remus felt the sobs gradually dying in the back of his throat and he straightened up. Sitting more comfortably, he suddenly clasped a hand to his werewolf bite.

The pain was stinging, throbbing. Something that it had never done before. Briefly wondering if it was preparing itself for the cast off of it's mate, he turned to his task in hand.

Kissing John.

****

.x0x.

Sirius had scrambled to his feet, the blood flowing freely from his shoulder but he paid it no heed.

He was running down the corridor, the pain easing as he made his decision. People jumped hastily out of his way, their eyes raking over his blood drenched shirt, his wild hair and his panicked eyes.

He was pressing himself faster, resisting the urge to transform.

His feet seemed slow, too slow, like they were filled with lead. He resisted the urge to scream, swallowed as the bile rose steadily in his throat; his shoulder felt as though it was being tore from his body.

****

.x0x.

Remus stared up at John's slightly puzzled expression, instinctively raising a hand to caress John's cheek.

They both were quiet, silent. Hardly daring to breathe as they tested the situation, tested to see if they were comfortable.

It was final now, Remus knew it. It was final, he and Sirius were history.

Sirius had made that clear, they were history and Remus could do what the hell he liked. Remus could kiss John, Remus could _love _John.

****

.x0x.

Every breath was tearing at his lungs, every muscle was screaming for oxygen.

But he couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. Not till he'd found Remus, not till he'd apologised.

He was almost there, he knew he was close to Remus. He could feel it deep inside him, he knew it was a matter of seconds.

****

.x0x.

"What are you doing Remus?" John murmured softly, his right hand reaching up to entwine with the fingers on his cheek, "Is this what you want?"

Every fibre of Remus' being was screaming for him to say no, to get out while he could. The pain in his bite was getting beyond bearable, it was pushing him to the edge of his conscience.

He could already feel blackness starting to seep into the corners of his mind but he held on relentlessly, telling himself he'd lived through worse. That he'd been inches from his life before, that this was nothing but a little blip.

The pain, he knew, was nothing compared to his heart breaking. That was already tearing at his chest, clutching at his heart. It was worse than a thousand transformations, worse even than the most deadliest Crucio.

But- "I know exactly what I'm doing," he found himself whispering to John, "I know what I want." Yet the words caught at his throat, ripping their way out. He wanted Sirius.

****

.x0x.

Sirius skidded into the library, upsetting a pile of books in his wake. His feet thudded on the dusty carpet as he let his instincts guide him to Remus.

****

.x0x.

Remus felt himself go into auto-pilot as his lips moved slowly towards John.

His mind was yelling, crying at him, the wolf howling in anguish; it was about to loose it's soul mate. But his body wouldn't co-operate.

The pain trebled and his body racked against it. But he paid it no heed, not even when the spots erupted behind his eyes. Not even when his mind finally shut down and he slammed into a world of nothingness.

****

.x0x.

He was dreaming.

Such a lovely dream.

An angel was at his side, clutching his hand. Their wolf grey eyes were filled with such hope, such determination and apology. He was garbling at Remus, kissing his nose, his knuckles, his neck.

Remus wanted to reach out to the angel, to make the pain etched into that beautiful face disappear. But his limbs didn't seem to obey his thoughts; they were too heavy, too big.

He felt like he was falling, or moving at least. He didn't want to, didn't want to leave the angel behind.

But the angel didn't move, his face remained as clear and as perfect as ever.

Remus could imagine himself lifting a hand and tracing those soft lips, soothing out the creases in the forehead. He wanted to run a hand through the tangled black mane, wanted to dispel the fear he sensed.

But before he had chance to do anything, the angel disappeared and he was surrounded by darkness.

****

.x0x.

Sirius had rounded the corner, fell against a book shelf and finally spotted Remus. _His _Remus in the arms of some other boy.

He'd felt anger surge through him and his fists clench with an instinctive growl slipping from his lips, that was, until Remus had collapsed.

****

.x0x.

Remus sat up slowly, gingerly. His shoulder was still twinging slightly, though now it was nothing. He moved again, surprised to see he was in his own bed.

His last conscience thought had been when he was on John's knee, when they were inches away from kissing.

Panic flared again, his eyes widening as he shot out of bed. He had to find Sirius.

" And where are you going?"

Remus jumped, his head snapping to a side only to see the very angel from his dream leaning casually against the wall, his expression guarded.

Remus sat back down stiffly, immediately feeling hostile. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius sighed, sitting down next to him, "I thought we should talk…"

Remus snorted, turning his face away from Sirius, "You think that _now?" _His voice was sharp, sharper than he'd meant it.

Sirius put a hand on his thigh, rubbing it gently. Remus stared at it for a while, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

"You know," Sirius started, his tone light, "This whole mate stuff is harder than I thought."

Remus noticed the blood for the first time and his resolve weakened. He wanted to comfort Sirius, he wanted to look after the wound. But Maria's face floated to mind and his expression hardened again.

"Yeah," Remus replied curtly, "We never should've done it."

Sirius gripped Remus' face tightly, forcing the werewolf to look at him. "Never say that Remus," he all but hissed, "_Never _say that!"

Remus made himself meet Sirius' eyes, "You went against everything I told you, you didn't _listen _to me! How can you think we're perfect when you willing _kissed _another girl!?"

Sirius' expression was suddenly more solemn, more intense, "I didn't -"

"You didn't what? Didn't mean to?" Remus snorted, twisting forcibly out of Sirius' grip. "Just like last time then?" He edged away from Sirius, shaking slightly as he stood.

"It was never like-"

"Oh don't give me that crap Sirius! You knew exactly what you were doing, you _knew _exactly what would happen!" Remus frowned, his amber eyes darkening. He could feel it pressing down on him again, he could feel it bursting from within. Panic. Fear.

"I love _you -"_

Remus shook his head angrily, telling himself not to get drawn back in, telling himself Sirius was a _liar. _"But you don't. You don 't… If you did Sirius, if you truly honestly loved me, you wouldn't have done it-"

And then Sirius was griping his upper arms tightly and shaking him roughly, growling, "For fuck sake Remus! I _didn't _kiss her!"

"Yeah, bet you didn't-" Remus started to say but he trailed off, partly glaring at Sirius, "You didn't…?"

"I didn't kiss her, no," Sirius confirmed, half smiling, "How could I when this mark felt like it was killing me, it looked like it an all?" he added with a painful chuckle.

Then Remus was grinning properly, "You didn't kiss her."

Sirius shook his head, "You were right Remus. You always seem to be…" He glared at Remus suddenly, his eyes narrowing, "You were going to kiss John though." His tone was accusing yet his eyes gave away his amusement.

Remus peeled Sirius' fingers off his arm, taking a slow step backwards. "I - I -"

Sirius shook his head and pulled Remus towards him, kissing him softly in reassurance, "Don't worry about it, after all, I think we're even now."

Remus kissed him back, pushing them towards the bed, "Don't do that to me!" he muttered, half-heartedly punching Sirius' chest, "You'll give me a heart attack one of these days!" He paused to kiss Sirius again, "Never, ever do that to me again! You and Maria will be the death of me! Do you have any idea how much it hurt when-?"

Sirius pressed their lips together, silencing Remus, "Of course I do. I look like a murder victim for crying out loud!"

Remus chuckled slightly, removing Sirius' bloody shirt and examining the mark lightly, "You know, my werewolf bite started hurting too."

Cool fingers slipped under his collar and traced the silvery scar, "At least yours didn't bleed."

Remus smiled sadly, his own hand pressing down on Sirius' mark and quickly pulling away when Sirius gasped. "Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

Sirius grinned lopsidedly, "Reckon the bond's stronger than we give it credit?"

Remus linked their hands together, pushing Sirius backwards onto the bed and climbing on top of him, "Definitely. It obviously didn't want us to split."

Sirius pulled Remus down to meet his lips. "No and neither do I." He muttered, starting to unbutton the werewolf's brown shirt, "You know what Rem, we're perfect together and no fucker in the universe is going to destroy that."

Remus smiled against his neck, "True." He reached the bite mark and very gently slid his teeth over it, softly clamping down.

Sirius hissed between his teeth and Remus immediately relaxed his grip, looking up at him apologetically. "Don't stop," Sirius insisted, "It feels sorta nice."

Raising an eyebrow, Remus bit down again, feeling closer to Sirius than ever before. He felt whole again, he felt as though nothing could ever hurt him, could ever touch him.

Sirius was half-cringing, half-moaning as the pain tore through his shoulder. In so many ways it was soothing, blissful. But god it hurt like hell.

"I love you," Remus propped himself up on his elbows, staring at Sirius with such intensity. "I love you so much."

Sirius held up their linked hands and nodded, "Believe me Remus, I love you just as much, if not more."

Remus laughed, "I'm not sure that's possible -"

"Well, if you two are _quite _done being soppy!" James announced fluidly as he strode through the door. "I _was _waiting to intervene to stop bloodshed but it looks like I wasn't needed after all."

"Way to ruin a perfect moment Jamie," Sirius scowled, "You can clear off again if you like; we don't mind," Sirius said hurriedly, his eyes never breaking from Remus'.

James shuddered, "I am going to do just that. First off I need my cloak and my wand would probably help too." He found what he was looking for and paused at the doorway, smirking. "You two have no idea just how completely and utterly _gay _you sounded."

"It's alright James," Sirius replied calmly, "It's the Quidditch match tomorrow. I take it you can remember our little bet?"

* * *

Yes, I did the whole 'cliche' route... I wasn't going to. I was going to have a massive argument but the romantic in me wouldn't allow it...

James' dare next (The bet from the Perfect Prank, Remus and Sirius won but they refused to take the money and settled for just the dare instead) should be fun... It's also the last chapter...

I've got a couple of options about Maria, pick your favourite and let me know:  
1) Sirius and her reach a basic understanding.  
2) Rumour.  
3) Childish prank.  
4) She gets with Peter.  
5) Murder.

Review xD

P.s If you get an alert for Chapter One of this story, ignore it. I'm just tidying it up.

P.p.s Next chapter up around the 30th.


	10. Chapter 10

****

James' Dare and Maria's Punishment.

Chapter Ten.

James' face fell and he glared at the pair of them. "… I still think you two should do it with me."

Sirius sighed theatrically, "We've been through this before James; we just aren't interested in a threesome with you."

Growling, James threw a shoe at him, narrowly missing the mark.

Sirius winced, "Please don't."

"And that's why we can't," Remus replied smugly, "Sirius' bite mark."

"Idiots."

****

.x0x.

Lily patted him consolingly on the shoulder, "It's not that bad!"

"You do it then!" James retorted, sitting in only his boxers as he waited for Hufflepuff to score.

Sirius and Remus were in tears on the floor.

James kept trying to kick them. "It's really not that funny!"

Remus sat up, "Oh but it is James. Want to know why?"

"…not really."

"You think we only gave you this dare because we're gay and want to see-" He started laughing again.

" And if you didn't think that, then you would've stripped off by now." Sirius finished.

Lily started giggling too and after blushing for a few minutes, James stood up and pulled his boxers off, "Happy now? But I swear to god if either of you is getting turned on by this…"

Sirius stood up too and started unbuttoning his trousers, "Check if you like…"

"NO! No… Please for the love of god _don''t…" _But Lily and Remus started clapping and chanting '_Off! Off! Off! _Sliding his trousers off his thighs and swinging his hips, Sirius grinned. James squeezed his eyes shut, "Remus, please control your boyfriend!"

But Remus grinned impishly and went to help Sirius with his boxers…

Using one hand to cover his own eyes, James covered Lily's with the other, "_You _shouldn't be watching this when your own boyfriend is totally starker's and about to streak a Quidditch Match."

Lily sighed, "Looks like I'll have to resort to those video's Sirius left me…"

James decided ignoring that comment was the best idea.

After a few moments of questionable noises, Remus piped up, "He's decent now."

"Check for me Lily."

"They are."

He very slowly opened his eyes, very glad when he found them fully clothed.

Desperately trying to get away from the chance of any more strip shows, James asked, "Anyway Remus, what song did you finally decide on?"

Remus, with a completely straight face, said, "I Want To Break Free. It seemed appropriate."

"… I hate you Remus Lupin."

"You're welcome James."

"You're lucky; he was planning on playing It's A _Hard _Life," Sirius sniggered from behind his hand.

James thumped him and mounted his broom. Sirius and Remus burst out laughing again.

The music started and James reluctantly kicked off, trying to ignore the urge to go and hide under his bed for the rest of eternity.

At first, he went unnoticed until Sirius pointed his wand at James, erupting fireworks around him. Almost immediately, the entire school was either laughing or jeering as he soared around the pitch.

Even the teachers were joining in.

The music floated around the stadium as James did a series of loops, waiting for the teacher to shout him down as he'd been instructed.

What he didn't know however, was that Sirius and Remus had convinced Madame Hooch to leave him up there for the rest of the game.

**.x0x.**

"I can't believe you did that to me! I nearly froze my bollocks off!" James shouted as the final whistle rang and he landed at last.

Sirius laughed, "Don't worry, Lily will soon get the circulation going again."

Remus, tucked under Sirius' arm, chuckled too.

"Hey guys!" Peter called as he finally found them, "I can't believe you actually did that James."

"Of course. A Potter _never _turns down a perfectly good dare. Where were you before anyway?" James asked from where he stood behind Lily.

"No need to cover yourself now my dear; you've been up in the air for three hours," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes but people couldn't see properly -"

"Ever heard of a little thing called magic James?"

A big sigh and then -"Moving on - Again; where were you Peter?"

Peter blushed, "I was meeting somebody."

"Awww…. Ickle Petie chops has got himself a girlfriend…" Sirius teased, pinching Peter's cheeks.

"Or a boyfriend," James suggested.

Peter slapped Sirius' hand, a small smile spreading as he blushed again, "Definitely _girl_friend, James. Can't see the attraction to boys I'm afraid."

Remus sighed, "Such a shame."

"We could show you some time?" Sirius offered, actually sounding like he meant it.

"You're alright thanks," Peter said as he winced, "Party now?"

"Gryffindor didn't even play though…" Remus started to say but one look at Sirius' face and he changed track, "Party to celebrate James' streaking?"

Sirius nodded. "And us," he whispered in Remus' ear.

****

.x0x.

Sat with a bottle of pumpkin juice clasped in his hand, Remus watched as Sirius danced with a huge group of girls.

James flopped down next him, rosy cheeked from a mix of the alcohol and comments he was getting, "How do Remus."

"Hi James."

"Shouldn't Sirius be over here with you?"

Remus smiled slightly, "No. Fingers crossed he'll tire himself out and go to sleep tonight."

"Getting bored with sex already?"

Remus laughed, "With Sirius? Not a chance. He er- he certainly has a vivid imagination," he laughed again, "I'm more knackered than bored actually."

James smiled but then sighed as he gauged Remus' emotions, "You're still not happy with the marking are you?"

Remus returned his attention to Sirius for a few moments, contemplating his answer, "No… no I'm not, I honestly don't know if I can trust him and I hate myself for it."

"Are you sure you're not just insecure?"

"No… I know he loves me but he could betray my trust other ways than sleeping around. And what if… what if he does get bored? What then? This the first long term relationship he's had, he's _going _to grow bored. He always does." Remus sighed heavily, "I wanted to give him chance to get it out of his system, to give him chance to sleep around more."

James patted him on the arm, "… you know, when Sirius first told me he liked you, do you know what he said?"

Remus shook his head.

"He said; If I ever got him, I'd never let go. And, one of the reasons he didn't act earlier was because he knew how much you hated him sleeping around and he didn't want to you to think you were just part of his 'c.v.' as he put it." James laughed at the memory, "I threatened to kill him if he ever messed you about and he swore he wouldn't. When you got hurt last time, it was Lily that told me to let you two sort it out, it was her that convinced me to leave it as -"

"Only Lily would be able to," Remus finished for him, smiling slightly. "Well, Sirius is in for the long haul whether he likes it or not now." His brow creased again, "I just wish you two would let up on Maria. Everybody's just… over-reacted really."

James arched an eyebrow, "You weren't saying that a month ago."

Remus mouth twitched, "No, because a month ago I didn't have a month to think about it."

"…Right, okay. So basically your saying that you and Sirius fell out for nothing really?"

Remus chuckled darkly, "I wouldn't say _nothing _per sae. We just… Well, _I, _blew things way out of proportion. I just daren't bring it all back up by apologising." he shuddered slightly, "Ah well, I suppose we'll have plenty of time for arguments when he gets caught cheating."

James, not quite sure what to make of his little speech, watched Sirius too before saying, "I don't think he'd cheat on you Moony, but - er -, maybe you should settle him down before he starts stripping again; how the hell would we explain the mark on his shoulder?"

"Yeah, good point. Sirius does have a habit of stripping at parties," Remus said slowly, stretching as he got to his feet, "Thanks James."

Sirius was unbuttoning his shirt when Remus reached him. Firmly steering him upstairs, Remus deposited him on a bed before pulling out a book and sitting next to him. After a long warm silence, broken only by the rustling of the pages, Remus began to realise Sirius was staring up at him.

"What!?" Remus hated being stared at, whether it was to do with wolfy instincts he didn't know. "Sirius stop it! It's creepy!"

"…I love you," Sirius told him with a huge, stupid grin.

"I know and I love you too," Remus muttered, shaking his head and going back to reading.

"Bet I love you more."

Remus rolled his eyes, a drunken Sirius was a childlike Sirius. "I'm sure you do, now go to sleep."

"Come on my dear, play properly," Sirius pouted.

Remus put his book down slowly, "…Why on earth are you acting drunk?"

"What?"

"You _never _say 'my dear' when you're drunk."

"Oh." Sirius grinned sheepishly, "Guess I got caught out."

"Yes. Now why are you acting drunk…? …What have you done?" Sirius didn't reply but stared at his hands instead. "Sirius…?"

"John _might _be downstairs…"

"Pardon?"

"Somebody invited John and I just - I just wanted to make sure he couldn't make a move on you…" Sirius trailed off as Remus' expression went through several phases.

"You idiot Sirius Black, I've marked you not days ago and you're worried that _I'm_ going to run off with some other bloke…" Remus shook his head, "You really are daft."

Sirius smirked, "I had… _other _motives as well…"

"Sirius, I am absolutely knackered from you, can we _please _have just one night off at least?" Remus asked pleasantly, rubbing his temples.

Sirius shrugged, pulling Remus to his chest, "Sure. Gives me to chance to think up some new ideas…"

Remus groaned and pressed his face into a pillow, "Do you just not need sleep or something?"

Sirius was about to reply when the dorm door open and two people stepped inside holding hands. Sirius' jaw dropped.

Peter blushed bright red, "Er- sorry. I thought you'd be downstairs still."

Once over his shock, Sirius had pulled Remus off the bed and was stood protectively in front of him, glaring glacially at Maria. The atmosphere was tense, smothering, unnerving.

Maria shifted nervously, "Look, …I'm sorry." Sirius began snarling slightly and Remus placed a hand over the mark. A warning to calm down. "I - I didn't realise how much you meant to each other."

Sirius snorted and turned away, shaking his head.

Maria looked pleadingly to Remus, her eyes desperate. Remus heaved a sigh, opened his mouth and then shut it again. "Have fun with Peter," he said eventually, his voice flat as forced both himself and Sirius out of the room.

Once outside, Sirius turned and punched a wall angriliy. Immediately swearing when his knuckles crunched loudly.

"Remus…" he whined, "Remus punch the wall for me!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Why?"

"Because it hurt me. And you're a werewolf. A werewolf that's much stronger than me..."

Cradling the broken knuckles between softly between his hands, Remus chuckled, "And a fist shaped dent in the wall won't look at all suspicious? Use your wand you idiot."

Comprehension dawned on his face and Sirius whipped his wand out, Remus realising the danger a moment too late.

There was a flash of light, a huge bang and half the wall crumpled away leaving Sirius and Remus looking into their dorm room at two very gob smacked people.

"Er- sorry?" Sirius said, not sounding very sorry at all as he pocketed his wand.

Quickly tugging him downstairs, Remus managed to get the animagus away without fight. "I'm not going to say a thing."

Sirius grinned, before grabbing James' arm and towing him to a corner of the room, "Maria and Peter. They're together."

"Ooh!" James high-fived him, "Good idea for a rumour."

"Not a rumour you idiot, it's _true. _Remus and I just saw them upstairs. Listen, I've got an idea of a little prank…"

****

.x0x.

"I _cannot _believe how _childish _you three are," Remus informed his friends, arms folded stubbornly, "_How _can you two be the brightest kids in our school and still be so incredibly _childish. _With your _childish _games, and _childish _pranks… It's just so…"

"Childish?" Sirius suggested.

Remus scowled at him, "I was going to say weird but childish works as well."

"Yeah, but childish means she won't get as hurt," James pointed out, "And I thought you wanted that?"

Remus sighed, "…Yes."

"Good, then help us?"

Remus hesitated, but nodded all the same. "Fine. Just so long as you know how _childish_ I think you both are being!"

****

.x0x.

Sneaking upstairs, with a hand muffling Peter's screams, Remus dumped him into James' empty trunk. He quietly shut the lid whilst making sure Maria was still alseep.

Only then did James and Sirius tiptoe into the dorm, both wearing identical grins and making no noise from the stealth spell they'd used.

"Ready?" Remus mouthed and they nodded.

Getting out his wand, Remus pointed it at Maria and froze her in place with a non-verbal _Petrificus Totalus!_

Sirius moved in next, sporting an array of magic markers. Her worked quickly, writing _Slut _on her forehead, drawing a curly moustache with a small beard and then giving her spots with his special _Spot Stamp. _

Standing back and admiring his handiwork, he motioned for James to do his thing. The camera clicked and Maria finally woke up, her eyes widening as she took in her position.

Sirius took a step forward, his eyes narrowed, "If you ever, and I mean _ever, _mess with any of the Marauder's again, _including _Peter, then…" He smirked cruelly, "Well, just consider this a warning."

He turned and walked out, leaving a cold breeze behind him.

****

.x0x.

Remus was sat with his head in his hands at he table, moaning to no-one in particular, "_How _can I possibly be friends with you lot! You're just so immature and…"

Sirius nudged him with an elbow, "You love us _because _we're immature and childish. It makes you feel all grown up and important."

Remus glared at him, fighting a smile, "If you're implying that I _enjoy _taking care of imbeciles then believe me-"

"Oh come on Moony, you love being the mother of the Marauder's."

Remus turned his playful glare on James, "I'm not a _girl _James and I _don't _have gender confusion thank-you very much!" he quickly added before Sirius could say anything.

"You so act like an old mother hen."

Remus tutted, "Again, why does everyone assume _I'm _the girl in the relationship?" He rolled his eyes at Lily, "Sirius is gay as well but you're not picking on him."

Lily giggled, "That's because Sirius is too camp to pick on."

Sirius went to reply but ended up choking on a mouthful of feathers as Remus lazily waved his wand at Sirius, "I think that just forgetting this conversation ever happened is the best idea."

James nodded in agreement, "Yes Mother Moony."

"Oh for crying out loud! I'M NOT A GIRL!"

Sirius winked, "That's what he thinks."

Remus turned his back on Sirius, sniffing loudly, "I am no longer talking to Messer. Padfoot."

"Good. We can have some peace and quiet now," Sirius staged whispered to James.

"Ha! It's not me that talks non-stop! I'm normally quietly reading a book whilst you do strip shows or something!"

"I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"I'm not - Oh! Bloody hell! Sirius Black you are the single most annoying person I know!" Remus scowled at him.

Sirius smiled lovingly at him, "And that's why you love me."

Remus smiled back, "Yeah."

James gave them a disgusted look, "Why are you two always so _soppy?"_

Sirius ignored him. "Aren't the photo's meant to be falling by now?"

James swore, discreetly pointing his wand towards the ceiling. "That's because you distracted me!"

Right on cue, several thousands of brightly coloured, flashing photo's started fluttering towards to the mass of students eating breakfast.

Hands reached out to grab them, and confused murmurs turned into excited conversations.

Remus frowned, his eyes getting narrower and narrower every time one landed on either him or his food. "I still don't get my pictures were important. Everybody's going to see her face at some point anyway."

James scoffed, "Knowing her she'll hide out till it's gone so this just gives everyone a heads up."

Sirius was grinning, his smirk growing more and more pronounced as people turned to look at him and Remus. "Ohhh, I simply _love _this job!"

Remus snorted, "What job?"

"Why being King of mischief of course."

"Hey! I'm King! You're the campy prince with short tunics and lycra leggings," James stated.

"If being the campy prince means I get to save my damsel in distress," Sirius said, staring happily at Remus, "Then Ill take it."

"… thanks Padfoot, you've put me off my breakfast now."

Ignoring James, Remus very calmly rose an eyebrow and stared straight back at Sirius, "I am not a girl, neither am I the girl in our relationship. Would you like to go back upstairs so I can _prove _this to you?"

Sirius hastily stood up, grabbing Remus' hand and tugging him from the table. "If you see Maria, give her my worst!" James called after them. Satisfied, he turned back to Peter and Lily, noticing for the first time that Peter was frowning. "What's wrong Pete? Did we go too far with the prank?"

Peter shook his head slowly, "Just… How's Remus going to prove that he's not the girl?"

James smiled sweetly at him, "Why don't you follow them and find out?"

* * *

FINISHED xD

Oh I love scarring somebody as an end to a story. J

If any of this last part seems familiar, see Let Me Entertain You. I wrote that (using ideas from the this chapter), never intending to post it, but I did in the end (obviously).

Couldn't resist adding a little bit of Queen magic in there, I'm way too obsessed.

Well, I have a couple of hours till I go away and I'm still not packed. Any mistakes will be corrected after I get back, for I am actually going to go through The Perfect Prank and this one and change little bits. Don't panic! The story line won't alter...much...

Well, thank-you all for bearing with me and will hopefully see some of you at WPA(Werewolf Protection Agency)!! Talking about WPA, what fic should I concentrate on now?  
WPA  
Pain Is So Close To Pleasure  
Pressure  
Odd One-shots  
Re-doing all the old stuff.

Bye! )(waves manically)(

Review and let's make the total 100 xD


End file.
